Mosaics
by SachiMalff
Summary: Sehun tak perlu jadi bintang paling terang karena ia adalah mozaik; serpihan dari sesuatu dan berkumpul untuk menjadikan hasil karya terbaik. Karena jika ia jadi bintang, maka Luhan takkan bisa menggapainya. HunHan. Yaoi. M untuk umpatan dan kata kasar. [manxman - hunhan - 4/5]
1. mosaic

Angin bergerak perlahan menyapa tubuhnya, mencoba menggoyangkan helai cokelat tua, memberinya efek sempurna. Hembus angin di awal musim panas yang menenangkan—membawanya memejamkan kelopak mata, mengais ketenangan yang ia butuhkan. Tangan kokohnya bertengger di atas teralis yang membatasinya untuk tidak terjatuh dari lantai lima _penthouse _yang ia pijak.

Lalu perasaan itu timbul lagi. Mungkin angin berusaha membawa hawa hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Mungkin angin sedang mencoba bercengkerama dengannya.

Satu titik air mata jatuh melewati pipi; tak terbendung tatkala ia membuka mata. Menampakkan keping cokelat yang menatap lurus ke arah jingga yang memudar di telan bumi. Membiaskan warna yang berkilauan. Mungkin tak terlalu berkilau seperti titik air mata yang merembes melewati wajah tampannya. Tapi itu menenangkan.

Lalu perasaan—seperti terguncang, meliuk-liuk, lalu kembali turun meninju perutnya—itu kembali dia rasakan. Dadanya sesak walau untuk mengambil sejumput oksigen untuk bernapas. Matanya mengabur—entah karena air mata atau apa—selama ia memandang ke depan sana. Bukan masa depan, tentu saja, karena ia tahu, jika ia bisa memandang masa depan, yang akan ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan nyata yang menderu hati dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya melemah walau ia yakin ia masih sanggup berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Atau minggu-minggu kedepan, bahkan bulan, atau tahun. Sampai berapa kali dasawarsa, atau berapa milyaran tahun yang ia perlukan untuk berjalan. Tapi tetap sendirian.

Karena satu langkah yang ingin ia jajaki tertinggal di masa lalu. Ia tak yakin antara terkubur di jurang paling dalam atau melambung di langit ketujuh. Yang pasti—sesuatu tertinggal di sana. Luput ia jumput.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

Oh Sehun tahu itu merusaknya.

"...ehun..."

Sehun lebih dari tahu ada yang memanggil namanya walau samar. Samar, tapi ia yakin itu bukan sekadar khayalannya saja.

_**no me ames **_**© sachimalff**

_**untuk pairing yang selalu menjadi OTP-ku di manapun mereka berada,**_

_**Oh Sehun – Lu Han**_

_**yaoi – manxman – no beta-ed**_

Pudar—semuanya nampak memudar dalam satu, dua, atau tiga kedipan mata. Buram, seperti hitam dan putih, atau kadang abu-abu. _Tap tap tap_. Namun langkah kaki dan gerakan meliuk-liuk yang ia lakukan tak pernah berhenti, atau setidaknya, tak ingin ia hentikan. Telapak kakinya berjingkat dari satu sisi ke sisi lantai lain, menyesuaikan gerak tubuh dan tangan yang kadang terangkat ke udara atau semacam gerakan lainnya—mengikuti irama.

Ia tak akan berhenti walau ia ingin. Walau ia lelah.

"Hentikan."

Bahkan kata tajam yang keluar dari sosok pemuda berkulit _tan _di belakangnya tak sekalipun ia gubris. Ia mendengarkan, hanya saja—tak pernah ia tanggapi.

"Hentikan, Sehun."

_Persetan_—batinnya.

Kakinya melakukan gerakan memutar 180 derajat, tangannya membelah udara, tatapan tajamnya melemah, mengikuti warna-warna yang sudah membias menjadi kelabu, atau putih, ia tak yakin. Yang ia tahu, ketika musik berganti menjadi hentakan _pop _yang lebih menderu, jiwanya semakin terpacu untuk melakukan gerakan lebih. Tak sekalipun memedulikan keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuh putihnya.

"Kubilang hentikan!"

Lalu musik berhenti.

Sehun menyelesaikan gerakan terakhirnya ketika terdengar suara _tape recorder _dimatikan secara keras. Matanya masih memandang antara abu-abu dan putih, namun ia yakin jika sosok itu berdiri di sana, memicingkan matanya tajam di sebelah _tape _yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih barusan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun tak minat. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya, kemudian duduk di atas lantai, merenggangkan kakinya yang seolah sudah hampir mati rasa itu.

Kim Jongin masih berdiri menatap Sehun begitu tajam, seolah ia bisa saja melubangi kepala pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu, Sehun." –tegas.

Sehun meremas rambutnya sembari memejamkan matanya erat. Seperti menahan sakit, lalu ia menggeram rendah. Pusing kepalanya tak pernah hilang. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, silau cahaya dari lampu ruang latihan menjadi semakin terang, membiaskan warnanya kembali seperti semula. Tak lagi abu-abu atau putih. Berwarna seperti sedia kala. Namun kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan.

Ia menyesuaikan napasnya yang satu-satu, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya... la...tihan."

Kim Jongin menatapnya seolah ia adalah anak nakal yang perlu masuk ke jeruji besi. "Berhentilah bertindak konyol atau Luhan akan membunuhmu, aku yakin."

Sehun tertawa kecil di antara deru napasnya. Kakinya ia luruskan, dengan tangan yang menopang tubuhnya ia condongkan ke belakang. Memejamkan mata, tak lagi mendengarkan Jongin yang berbicara mengenai sakit, kaki, pusing, Luhan, _comeback_, manager-_hyung_, dan entah apa itu. Ia takkan peduli. Mendengar sajapun ia enggan.

"—kalau seperti ini, aku takkan membiarkanmu ... "

Lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu ruangan di buka.

"Sehun? Jongin?"

Seuntas senyum Sehun torehkan bahkan saat ia memejamkan mata. Karena demi Tuhan, ia sangat hapal nada di tiap suara orang ini.

"Luhan _hyung_?" Jongin terlihat seperti mengernyit mendapati Luhan mampir ke ruang _dance_. "Ada apa?"

"Manager _hyung _memanggilmu."

Lalu Jongin mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya melirik Sehun dengan matanya yang berbahaya. Perlahan, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum Luhan berkata bahwa ia ingin tinggal di sini sebentar saja bersama Sehun. Jongin mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kelopak mata Sehun masih tertutup rapat. Seuntas senyum kembali hadir saat ia merasakan derap langkah kaki tertuju padanya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, sementara tangannya masih menopang di belakang.

Aroma perpaduan antara _peach _dan _vanilla _merasuki hidung tajamnya, membuatnya tersenyum semakin jelas.

Dan ketika ia merasakan aroma itu makin tajam, serta langkah kaki yang tak ia dengar lagi, Sehun merasakah sesuatu yang dingin—namun membawa hawa hangat—membelai wajahnya, mencoba menyingkirkan keringat yang masih tersisa.

Sehun membawa tangan kanannya untuk membelai tangan yang sedang meraba wajahnya itu, merasakan tekstur kulit terlembut yang pernah ia tahu. Kedamaian seolah mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya, membuatnya tenang barang sejenak.

"Kau berkeringat."

Sehun tertawa. "Apa yang kauharapkan dari orang yang baru latihan?" katanya sambil membuka mata.

Ia merutuki keputusannya untuk membuka mata jika yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok Luhan yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Matanya yang biasanya berkilau dan memancarkan bias hangat itu meredup melihat Sehun dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu menatap balik Luhan dengan lemah, membawa tangan pemuda di depannya hingga kedepan bibirnya, mengecup lembut namun penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan memilih untuk duduk di depan Sehun, terpaut beberapa senti saja. Tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman Sehun ia lepaskan, lalu beralih ke kening pemuda Oh. Menyibak rambut cokelat tua itu perlahan kebelakang, menampilkan wajah Sehun dengan jelas. Wajahnya ia condongkan ke depan saat Sehun kembali menutup mata sambil mengernyit.

Luhan membawa wajahnya menuju Sehun, membuat kening mereka berdempet satu sama lain, dengan puncuk hidung yang menyentuh. Pemuda yang lebih mungil ikut menutup mata, membiarkan deru napas Sehun yang kasar menyapu permukaan pipinya.

Perlahan ia mencium pucuk hidung Sehun sebelum ia kembali menyatukan kening mereka, masih dengan mata yang sama-sama terpejam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Luhan lemah. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala, membelai tengkuk Sehun sayang seperti majikan yang memanjakan kucing kecilnya.

Sehun tersenyum lemah, masih dengan mata terpejam dan posisi yang sama. "Damai."

Luhan tertawa kecil, kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sehun, mencoba menyalurkan semangat. Sedetik sesaat setelah ia mengecupnya, Luhan membuka mata.

"Buka matamu."

Sehun menurut, membuka matanya perlahan. Silau lampu di atas sana masih memberikan efek berkunang-kunang, namun ia kembali melihat warna seperti sedia kala. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Satu tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah sang kekasih hati, membuat Luhan balas tersenyum bahagia.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sehun mengamati tekstur wajah Luhan seksama, bagaimana ia terlihat tampan dan menawan, namun memiliki sisi menarik yang tak dimiliki lelaki manapun. Bibir kecil yang selalu mengumandangkan semangat untuknya, lalu mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, semua sisi yang ada di dirinya, membuat Sehun sedikit egois. Untuk memilikinya.

"Sekali lagi kujawab, damai."

Luhan mendengus melecehkan. "Kau menyebalkan, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit di pucuk kepalanya kembali hadir. Kedatangan Luhan membawa dampak baik bagi rasa sakit itu, namun itu mungkin hanya sesaat. Buktinya, ia merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Luhan, yang menyadari bahwa kernyitan di dahi Sehun di sebabkan oleh hal yang sama, yang membuat pemuda Oh itu mengerang kesakitan di malam hari, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat Sehun kesakitan dan tak membiarkan siapapun untuk tahu—bahkan ia sekalipun itu—terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Sehun."

Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban, tak berniat membuka mata.

"Buka matamu."

Namun akhirnya ia menurut juga. Walau pada saat yang sama ketika membuka mata, ia merasa sebuah cahaya yang datang pertama menyapa retinanya terasa begitu menyilaukan dan menusuk. Dan perlahan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kembali. Ia menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya?"

"Berhentilah."

Sehun merasakan hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan—lebih dari rasa sakit di kepalanya barusan—ketika melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seperti memohon sesuatu dengan sangat.

"Kumohon berhentilah seperti ini."

Hati Sehun semakin remuk tatkala Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun sia-sia saat kristal bening meluncur dari ujung matanya. Dentum keras menyakitkan terdengar dari relung hati terdalam Sehun. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Ia tahu benar bahwa Luhan adalah pemuda yang paling anti menangis—kecuali pada saat paling mengharukan baginya—seperti ini. Dan Sehun lebih dari tahu bahwa Luhan memang sangat mengkhawatirkannya, sampai-sampai ia merubuhkan tembok yang selalu berteriak, _'aku ini _manly_!' _yang selama ini ia dengung-dengungkan. Ia menangis karena mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

"Jangan menangis."

Luhan menggeleng, menyisakan air matanya menggenang di pelupuknya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lemah. "Berhenti memaksakan dirimu karena ... karena itu terlihat—menyakitkan bagiku."

Sehun terpaku. Ia terlalu lemah untuk sebuah jawaban ketika hatinya masih memukul telak dan meninggalkan rasa nyeri ketika melihat pemuda yang kaucintai menangis karenamu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa."

"Kau selalu bisa," sanggah Luhan tegas, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sedetik yang lalu ia baru saja menangis. "Kau selalu berhasil untuk lebih dari bisa."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih mengusap wajah Luhan penuh sayang. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menjauhkan tangannya, hanya agar ia dapat mengamati wajah itu dengan leluasa.

"Aku bukan apa-apa."

"Kau kekasihku, kau segalanya. Kau lebih dari sekadar _apa_."

Sehun tertawa kecil, menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu maksudku, _deer_."

Luhan menggeleng tegas. "Kau segalanya untukku, apanya yang kurang bagimu?"

"Aku bukan apa-apa di mata semua orang. Mereka bilang aku tak bisa menyanyi, kemampuan _rapp_-ku tak sebagus Kris _hyung _atau Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku bahkan kalah jauh dengan Tao _hyung_. Yang kubisa hanya _dance_, dan semua orang menganggapku hanyalah bayangan dari Jongin."

"..."

"Aku hanya bayangan dari Jongin."

Luhan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali satu aksi yang bisa diproses matanya. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya. Mata Luhan terbuka, membiarkan air mata kembali keluar dalam diam. Badan Sehun tertarik kedepan karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu, tangannya terlingkar di badan kecil Luhan.

Dalam lirihan kata, Sehun masih berkata, "aku hanya bayangan Jongin."

Luhan ingin menampik semua itu mentah-mentah, namun ia sadar bahwa semua itu sia-sia.

Bahkan semua _fans _diluar sana meletakkan Sehun di tempat kedua setelah Jongin. Luhan ingin menampiknya mentah-mentah, namun tak bisa. Fakta itu terlalu jelas terlihat. Dan Sehun tak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan hanya berdiam diri. Sehun ingin menjadi yang pertama. Terletak di paling depan, bukan lagi hanya menjadi bayangan Jongin. Bukan menjadi orang kedua, bukan menjadi seperti ini. Ambisinya untuk melampaui Jongin menjadikan Luhan semakin sakit.

Akhirnya, hanya ini yang akan Sehun dapat. Hanya rasa sakit di kepala dan penglihatan yang memburam. Dan sampai kapanpun, Jongin akan jadi yang pertama, sementara Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya satu langkah.

Luhan tahu, namun ia terlalu takut untuk melihatnya.

"Aku bukan apa-apa dengan Jongin di barisan paling depan," gumam Sehun, terlihat seperti lirihan yang hampir tak bisa terdengar oleh Luhan. "Aku bukan bintang yang paling bersinar terang."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba, kemudian dengan mata yang menatap Sehun tajam, ia menarik kerah baju Sehun untuk semakin mendekat ke wajahnya, hingga jarak mereka berdua tak lebih dari lima senti.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun tepat di keping cokelat jernih itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau. Tak perlu. Menjadi. Bintang."

Keheningan meraja setelah Luhan mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeramannya, masih menatap Sehun, namun kali ini dengan tatapan melembut.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, memilih untuk menunduk sembari memainkan jemari panjang Sehun, memberikan desiran aneh seperti—perpaduan antara hangat dan menentramkan untuk si pemuda Oh.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi bintang yang paling terang, Sehun-ah," jeda, ia mengalihkan tatapannya untuk kembali memandang Sehun tepat di maniknya, "karena jika kau bisa menjadi mozaik yang indah, mengapa repot-repot harus menjadi bintang? Tuhan tak mengizinkanmu menjadi bintang paling terang karena Ia tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa merengkuhmu dalam pelukan seperti tadi. Tuhan menjadikanmu seperti mozaik; walau mereka adalah pecahan dari sesuatu, namun ia adalah seni terindah dibandingkan kolase ataupun montase sekalian."

Sehun tertegun.

"Tuhan tahu jika rusa takkan bisa menggapai bintang, Sehun-ah, makanya, ia menjadikanmu seni terindah agar rusa tetap mencintaimu tanpa harus takut tak bisa merengkuhmu."

Entah dari mana asalnya kekuatan dari kalimat Luhan barusan, tapi Sehun mendapati jantungnya jatuh ketika mendengarnya. Ia merasa seakan Luhan benar. Ya—Luhan benar.

Mata Sehun memanas melihat Luhan menatapnya penuh kasih. Kepalanya linu, namun bukan karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi karena terlalu banyak menggerakkan badannya. Rasa linu itu karena ia tahu, pintu hatinya terketuk karena sebaris kalimat Luhan.

Rengkuhan Sehun pada tubuh kecil Luhan menjadi akhir latihan kerasnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Fansigning _menyambut bulan cinta, terdengar menggelikan. Bukankah begitu, Luhan _hyung_?" Byun Baekyun, pemuda dengan sejuta keajaiban yang membuat siapapun silau, menggerutu ketika rombongan mereka berjalan menuju ke mobil van yang siap mengangkut mereka ke tempat diadakannya _fansigning _hari ini.

Luhan, yang berjalan dengan Sehun di samping kanan dan Baekhyun yang menggamit lengannya—ini membuat Sehun memutar matanya jengah—tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan adiknya itu.

"Untuk orang yang bahkan belum mendapat kekasih karena pemuda tinggi itu tak juga sadar akan keberadaanmu, tentu saja buruk."

Baekhyun mengirimkan _glare _mematikan kearah Oh Sehun. Sementara pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu hanya menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya sembari menyeringai nakal.

"Apa maksudmu, nak? Apa kau berusaha menyindirku? Atau seseorang yang lain?"

Sehun menahan tawanya ketika Baekhyun merusaha mengacak tatanan rambutnya, namun dihalangi oleh tangan Luhan. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya untuk berbisik pelan.

"Hey, _hyung_. Aku lebih dari tahu apa yang selalu bercokol di otakmu saat melihat pemuda raksasa itu."

"Ap—oh Tuhan, Sehun. Hahaha." Tawa Baekhyun terdengar sarkastik dan dipaksakan. "Kau mengigau? Luhan _hyung_, anak ini mengigau!"

Luhan menggeleng di antara senyumannya ketika mendengar umpatan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang selalu menyebut—siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol?

"Oh ya? Kupikir kau sangat memujanya sampai air liurmu hampir jatuh ketika melihatnya! Nya! Pemuda dengan nama—"

"Oh Sehun tutup mulutmu, berengsek!"

"Dengan nama—"

"Sehun kubunuh kau jika tidak diam!"

"Pa—"

"Oy." Satu tepukan di pundak Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Dan seringaian di wajah Sehun semakin jelas tatkala ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol lah yang barusan menepuknya.

"Kalian berdua ribut apa, sih?" Ada nada tak suka dalam tiap suku kata yang ia lontarkan. Sehun tertawa kecil sembari melirik Baekhyun yang menggeram sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak. Hanya saja _hyung_-ku yang satu ini, Baekhyun _hyung _ini—"

"Oh Sehun mati kau..." Baekhyun mengutuk lirih, yang mana tak bisa didengar oleh Sehun maupun Chanyeol, namun cukup jelas untuk di dengar Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, melirik sebentar kearah Baekhyun yang langsung membuang muka.

Sehun ta berhenti tertawa, sebelum kemudian Luhan menginterupsi.

"Sehun-ah, berhenti menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun, jangan ladeni omongan anak ini, oke?"

Baekhyun masih membuang mukanya dari Sehun walaupun Luhan sudah menyuruh Sehun diam—dan Sehun menurut untuk diam walau Chanyeol selalu menggerecokinya dengan pertanyaan tentang ada apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_. Kita hanya bercanda!"

"Kau pasti berbohong, kan? Baek, kau kenapa sih? Sakit? Marah dengan seseorang? Siapa? Ada masalah apa, sih? Oy, Baek?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Semuanya—kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja—menoleh untuk melihat Jongin yang sedang menggelanyut manja di bahu Kyungsoo yang datang dengan pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, Kyungsoo. Sehun membuat Baekhyun marah dan aku tak tahu ada apa dengan Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo melirik pada Sehun sejenak, namun ketika ia menyadari raut wajah Sehun yang menatap Baekhyun jenaka, ia beralih pada Baekhyun. "Ada apa, sih, Baek?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_! Benar-benar tidak ada apapun. Baekhyun _hyung _hanya merasa keki dengan _fansigning _di bulan penuh cinta. Entah, mungkin karena dia belum punya pacar?" kata Sehun enteng. Ada nada menggoda yang membuat Baekhyun kembali melayangkan tangannya dan meraih rambut Sehun, lalu menjambaknya kasar.

"Oh—jadi Chanyeol belum mengerti perasaanmu, Baek?"

Kyungsoo harus memproses kalimatnya sekian detik saat Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan bahkan Baekhyun yang melotot horor padanya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sedetik setelah pemuda bermata belo itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Dan saat ia melihat Chanyeol—mungkin ia baru ingat jika di sana juga ada Chanyeol—Kyungsoo langsung melotot tak kalah horornya dari mereka berempat, kemudian mendekap mulutnya sendiri.

Uh-oh, Kyungsoo harus bersiap-siap menerima bogem mentah dari Baekhyun nanti.

Lain kali, dia harus menyekolahkan mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Kyungsoo! _Ya_! Kyungsoo jangan lari!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fansigning _dibuka pukul sepuluh pagi dan akan selesai saat mentari pulang ke peraduannya nanti pukul lima sore.

Sehun memilih tempat duduk agak tengah. Di samping kirinya ada Luhan, dan saat ia menoleh ke kanan, ia mendapati Jongin sedang menggeser kursi untuk di duduki, kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo—yang memilih menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Baekhyun yang duduk di pojok paling kiri—duduk di sebelah kanan Jongin. Entah mengapa, tapi Sehun merasa agak risih ketika harus berada di dekat Jongin. Bukan berarti ia membenci Jongin, sama sekali tidak. Tapi—kembali lagi, Jongin terlalu terang sampai sinar Sehun saja akan terlihat semakin redup jika disanding dengannya.

Mengerti akan ketidaknyamanan pemudanya, Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun sebelum penggemar-penggemar di luar sana masuk berlarian. Ia meremas tangan Sehun, membuat pemuda itu menoleh menatapnya. Dan ketika keping beda warna itu bersirobok dalam diam, Sehun merasa nyaman. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

Dan ketika _gate _dibuka, Luhan langsung melepas tautan tangannya.

Penggemar yang entah sudah mengantre sejak kapan itu langsung berlari menghampiri meja panjang di depan para pemuda bertalenta itu, berjajar rapi walau sering berdesak-desakan, karena memang, tempatnya tak bisa dibilang sangat besar.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan semua member sibuk memberikan tanda tangannya sembari sesekali berterimakasih atau berbincang singkat. Baekhyun berada dalam mode paling rendah, sehingga ia terlihat hanya tersenyum kecil dan menanggapi singkat pertanyaan para penggemarnya. Joonmyeun akan menampilkan senyum memukau miliknya, menyapa hangat para penggemar. Chen, akan lebih banyak berbicara dan menyapa duluan, tak melupakan terimakasih tulus dari bibirnya. Yixing terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu pula dengan Luhan, bahkan Sehun. Jongin akan tertawa ketika penggemarnya menunjuk antara dia dan Kyungsoo, bertanya apakah mereka memang berpacaran seperti cerita fiksi di internet. Kyungsoo membelo seperti biasa, namun senyum berbentuk hatinya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Chanyeol akan menambahkan kata 'Chanyeol mencintaimu' di tiap tanda tangannya. Kris dan Tao terlihat tenang, beberapa _fans _memuji penampilan mereka yang sangat kasual, lain dari biasanya. Minseok di paling ujung akan mulai berceloteh dengan penggemar yang ada, menjawab hal yang bisa ia jawab dengan nada jenaka.

Dan pada saat di mana seorang perempuan berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun melangkah kearahnya, Sehun tersenyum. Perempuan itu akan memekik berlebihan, lalu menutup mulutnya. Ia bergumam, "_Oppa _sangat tampan!" lalu menyodorkan kertas untuk ditandatangani oleh Sehun.

Agak risi memang ketika ia mendengar penggemar berteriak tentang ketampanannya dari pada tentang talenta yang ia punya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Perempuan itu beranjak semakin ke kiri, tepat di mana Jongin berada. Dan seperti yang bisa dibayangkan, ia akan berteriak, namun kali ini lebih keras.

"Jongin _Oppa_! Aku benar-benar mengagumimu!"

Lalu, Jongin hanya tertawa. "Aku juga, kalau begitu."

Perempuan itu terkekeh lalu berbincang sebentar dengan Jongin—sementara Sehun sibuk menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan perempuan di depannya—tentang _dance _menakjubkan yang Jongin lakukan.

Lalu Sehun tidak bisa pura-pura tuli ketika perempuan itu lantas berkata, "aku pikir cerita-cerita di internet itu akan menjadi nyata! Jongin _Oppa _memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan Luhan _Oppa_! Mereka menyebut kalian pasangan yang serasi bila disandingkan, _Oppa_! Luhan _Oppa _dengan suara emasnya dan Jongin _Oppa _dengan tarian memikatnya!"

Jongin tak bisa lebih merasa tak enak dengan Sehun yang menggenggam penanya erat. Luhan sempat mendengar perkataan perempuan itu di sela-sela obrolannya dengan _fans _di depannya, namun ia juga sedang tak bisa menenangkan Sehun yang ia yakin pasti sedang memendam marah.

Pelan, Jongin menjawabnya, "_well_—Luhan _hyung _adalah pemuda dengan suara merdu. Tapi apakah kau tak sadar? Seseorang di samping kananku juga tak kalah dengannya. Bahkan ia menyanyikan lagu untuk _soundtrack _film-nya sendiri!"

Perempuan itu memekik lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. "Ah! Tentu saja! Kalian juga serasi! Banyak yang membicarakan tentang Kaisoo!"

Sehun, tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Kalimat demi kalimat itu memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Tentu saja, Luhan dan Jongin terlihat serasi—kali ini Sehun mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin adalah milik Kyungsoo—jika bersama. Luhan dan Sehun? Apa cocoknya mereka? Bahkan semua memuji Sehun hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, bukan karena keterampilannya dalam bidang musik dan tari.

Luhan melirik dari sudut matanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk atau menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedang terlihat seperti ingin mematahkan bolpoin-nya itu. Namun apa daya. Luhan tak bisa menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Sehun secara terang-terangan di depan penggemar mereka ini.

Akhirnya, Luhan menyerah. Ia membiarkan Sehun dengan perasaan buruknya selama acara. Bahkan setelahnya, wajah Sehun terlihat lebih mengerikan dari pada wajah Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam lima sore datang seperti lebih cepat dari biasanya, sosok wanita berumur duapuluh lima tahunan adalah penggemar mereka yang terakhir mendapat tanda tangan.

Sehun merasa bahwa waktu berdetak tiga kali lebih lamban dari dirinya. Semakin banyak penggemar yang memujinya tampan, mengatakan bahwa Luhan manis dan punya suara bagus, atau mengatakan bahwa Jongin penari paling berbakat, ia hanya akan merasa darahnya mendidih.

Dan tepat saat _gate _untuk _fansigning _kali ini ditutup, Sehun tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Luhan telat menyadari bahwa Sehun telah bangkit dari duduknya tatkala pemuda berkulit nyaris _albino _itu berdiri dengan suara decitan kursi dan lantai yang keras, membuat semua member menatap kearahnya.

"Sehun!"

Teriakan itu datang bukan dari Luhan atau Jongin, tapi dari Baekhyun di ujung sana. Mungkin, pemuda dengan _eyeliner _berlebih itu ingin memberi sedikit perhitungan atau memarahinya karena kejadian tadi.

Sehun tak memedulikan teriakan dan lengking keras suara Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

Saat satu langkah Baekhyun hampir menggapai bahu Sehun dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu berbalik kebelakang. Baekhyun, dengan nada tingginya, berkata, "tunggu dulu, bocah!"

Sehun berbalik dengan kasar, menyentak tangan Baekhyun yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Ia memicing tajam. "APA?! KALAU KAU MUAK DENGAN BOCAH, JANGAN MENCARIKU! CARI YANG LAIN SAJA SANA! JANGAN MENGEJAR BOCAH YANG TIDAK BISA APA-APA!"

Baekhyun mengalami mode senyap dalam beberapa detik, bahkan tangannya masih menggantung di udara setelah di tampik _dongsaeng_-nya. Beberapa detik ia mencoba mencerna kalimat Sehun, lantas akhirnya ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sehun, ap—"

Sehun merasa ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni semua omong kosong yang ada, lalu ia berbalik, kemudian meneruskan langkah kakinya, berlari secepat ia bisa. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki orang-orang di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

Luhan datang paling awal di susul oleh Kris dan Jongin. Si pemuda manis itu menumpukan tangannya di lutut, kemudian bertanya dengan napas satu-satu. "Di mana Sehun?!"

Baekhyun beralih menatap Luhan, lalu mencoba menjawab dengan gagap. "Se—aku—dia..."

"Dimana Sehun berlari, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Luhan!" Kris menyela, membentak Luhan, "jaga emosimu!"

Luhan berdecak, kemudian meluruskan tubuhnya setelah ia tahu napasnya telah kembali normal. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun keras, kemudian berkata dengan nada tajam. "Beritahu aku kemana Sehun berlari!"

"Luhan! Lepaskan!" Chanyeol datang menarik Luhan dari cengkeramannya terhadap Baekhyun. Awalnya Luhan ingin menerjang Baekhyun, namun ia dihentikan oleh Kris.

"Tahan emosimu, Luhan! Tahan!"

Merasa di sini ia hanya buang-buang waktu, Luhan mengangkat kakinya dari sana, mencoba berlari dari member yang lain. Entah kemana Sehun pergi, ia akan mencoba menyusulnya.

Ia berlari, mengabaikan teriakan manager _hyung _yang baru saja datang bersama Yixing dan panggilan keras Joonmyeun dan Kris. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika ia bisa berlari sekencang ini, namun ia tak peduli.

Ketika ia berada di tepi jalan raya, ia kembali mempercepat langkah kakinya, meneriaki nama Sehun di jalanan yang terlihat lebih sepi itu.

Ia mencoba menyusuri jalan dan lorong antara rumah tua yang ada di sana, menggemakan nama Sehun. Berharap ia dapat menemukannya dan menenangkannya seperti biasa.

"Sehun!" teriaknya, "di mana kau? Sehun!"

Luhan mematung beberapa detik ketika ia berada di persimpangan jalan sempit. Ia ragu sejenak, apakah ia hendak memilih satu jalan di antaranya. Namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mencoba peruntungan untuk berbelok ke kiri, maka ia mengikutinya.

Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Ia merasa ragu dengan keheningan yang nampak membuatnya merinding ini.

"Sehun! Ini Luhan!" teriaknya lagi. "Sehun-ah! Keluar!"

Derap langkah kaki membuat jantung Luhan berhenti sejenak. Bukan satu derap atau dua, melainkan beberapa. Dan itu membuat lutut Luhan melemas. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia berada dalam sesuatu yang buruk.

"_Well_—Sehun? Luhan?"

"Whoah! Dia Luhan, _hyung_! Luhan artis itu!"

"Anak Lee Soo Man itu, eh?"

Luhan semakin takut ketika ia sadar bahwa suara di balik punggungnya berasal dari tiga suara yang berbeda. Ia menegang, bahunya nampak kaku. Maniknya bergerak gelisah, dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa posisinya kini berada di antara lorong yang sangat sepi, ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati memanggil nama Sehun...

Saat satu tangan menarik bahunya untuk berbalik ke belakang, Luhan tahu akan ada bahaya yang menyerangnya. Ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan tiga pemuda berbadan besar itu, ia hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati agar Sehun cepat kesini.

"Cantik sekali. Mau _main _bersama kami?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berhenti. Napasnya habis karena terlalu jauh berlari, dan satu-satunya tempat yang berada di pikirannya adalah gedung kosong di depannya. Sehun tak pernah tahu tempat ini sebelumnya, pun dengan daerah sini.

Jadi, ketika ia meneguhkan tekad untuk berjalan ke dalam bangunan tua itu, ia melangkah cepat-cepat.

Tak ada yang menarik—bahkan jauh dari kata layak—pada bangunan ini, selain tempatnya yang sangat luas. Jendela-jendela yang ada di sana telah pecah berantakan, beberapa bagian dinding terkelupas bahkan hancur di sana-sini. Hanya ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang terbalik di pojok ruangan.

Sehun meraih ponselnya, mengabaikan dering telepon dari para _hyung_nya yang sedari tadi mencoba menghubunginya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menolak panggilan itu, lalu mengetuk langsung pada menu musik di sana.

Lantunan lagu grup band-nya berjudul _Heart Attack _berdengung memecah keheningan. Sehun berjalan ke tengah ruangan, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Tangannya membelah udara kosong di sekitarnya, kakinya bergerak lihai di atas lantai dingin di bawah. Pandangannya ia biarkan mengabur—lagi—lalu berpendar menjadi warna antara abu-abu dan putih.

"_Jongin Oppa memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan Luhan Oppa! Mereka menyebut kalian pasangan yang serasi bila disandingkan, Oppa! Luhan Oppa dengan suara emasnya dan Jongin Oppa dengan tarian memikatnya!"_

Gerakan kakinya lebih menghentak, lebih bertenaga. Sehun mengabaikan fakta bahwa kepalanya nyaris pecah—lagi.

"_Mereka menyebut kalian pasangan yang serasi bila disandingkan, Oppa!"_

Tangannya berayun mengikuti irama yang ada, mulutnya membuka-tutup mencoba mengais oksigen di sekitarnya.

"_Luhan Oppa dengan suara emasnya dan Jongin Oppa dengan tarian memikatnya!"_

Gerakannya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

"_JANGAN MENGEJAR BOCAH YANG TIDAK BISA APA-APA!"_

Dan ketika bagian terakhir lagu dinyanyikan dari ponselnya, Sehun mengakhirinya dengan gerakan yang lain, seperti beranjak dari udara, mengayunkan tangan kebelakang, lalu berputar-putar selama lima kali, membiarkan denyut sakit—entah dari hati atau kepalanya—bercokol di dirinya.

Ponselnya berdering dengan satu panggilan masuk.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, memandang ponselnya sendiri penuh rasa amarah yang bertumpuk di ubun-ubun. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah ponsel yang berdering itu. Lalu ketika ia berada di depan ponsel putih miliknya sendiri, ia mencoba untuk menekan tombol terima, lalu menyalakan _loudspeaker_.

Sehun berjalan kembali ke tengah, menari tanpa musik, gerakan menghentak-hentak, membiarkan suara yang muncul meneriakinya.

/"_Bangsat _di mana kau sekarang?!"/

Sehun meliuk-liukkan badannya tanpa ada keinginan untuk kembali dan berbicara dengan orang yang ia yakini betul sebagai Jongin.

/"Sehun, _keparat _kau! Kembali ke sini sekarang juga, bocah!"/

Sehun menyeringai dalam gerakan yang sama, tubuh berputar-putar, kaki yang ia lemparkan ke kanan dan kiri. Lebih seperti gerakan frustrasi yang ia karang sendiri.

Lalu ia mendengar suara krasak-krusuk, dan nada marah Kris yang merebut telepon dari Jongin. /"Akan kupastikan kau akan mati jika Luhan kenapa-napa, Oh Sehun."/

Sehun berhenti ketika ia mencapai _tos-ono-faste_, sebuah gerakan yang ia pelajari dari koreografernya. Jantungnya mencelos ketika ia mendengar nama Luhan dibawa-bawa.

/"Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Pulanglah, _bajingan_. Lihat keadaan kekasihmu yang menyedihkan ini."/

Bukan suara Kris yang terdengar sarat akan amarah yang membuatnya kaku seperti patung, namun adalah fakta bahwa Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja.

Luhannya.

Rusanya.

Luluh air mata dari pelupuk Sehun ketika Joonmyeun menyahut dengan suara yang tertahan dengan isak air mata.

/"Susul kami ke Rumah Sakit Myongppa."/

Ia tahu bahwa jika ada sesuatu dengan Luhan, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Lutut Sehun melemas. Ia tak kuasa bahkan untuk bangkit. Tapi pikiran mengenai Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan tak baik, memaksa kepalanya yang kembali pening dan warna-warna yang menghilang dan terganti dengan kelabu dan putih untuk segera pergi. Berlari walau ia tak tahu di mana ia sekarang. Berlari sejauh dan secepat yang ia bisa, bertanya di mana letak Rumah Sakit itu pada lalu lalang orang di sana, tanpa pernah berpikir menggunakan alat transportasi.

Sehun berlari seperti hidupnya bergantung pada kedua kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **_well_—saya tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki otak saya untuk membuat ini. yang jelas, saya kangen hunhan. saya kangen sehun dan luhan dan semua interaksi mereka, serius. sebesar apapun saya memiliki _interest _berlebih pada kaisoo, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya, dari awal, saya adalah hunhan shipper. saya kenal fandom ini karena seorang teman menyodorkan pada saya cerita hunhan. saya merindukan hunhan. saya merindukan uri _xiao lu_. saya tidak pernah bisa menciptakan keadaan di mana dua orang yang berinteraksi intim dan hangat seperti di cerita ini di awal tadi, tapi saya berhasil, dan ini karena rasa kangen yang membuncah pada hunhan.

**p/s **: ini hanya twoshots, karena jika multichaps, saya ragu tak bisa melanjutkannya. tidak yakin dengan _ending_. biasanya saya akan menaruh _happy end _untuk hunhan, beda dengan kaisoo yang selalu _sad end_.

**p/s/s : **sehun di sini iri karena jongin yang menjadi _lead dancer _pertama, sedangkan dia hanya menjadi yang kedua. dan topik yang saya angkat adalah karena banyak orang (bahkan fans) yang menganggap sehun tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali punya tampang rupawan. yah, walaupun sehun bukan bias saya, tapi saya mengagumi semangatnya.


	2. regret

**mosaics © sachimalff**

_**untuk pairing yang selalu menjadi OTP-ku di manapun mereka berada,**_

_**Oh Sehun – Lu Han**_

_**yaoi – manxman – no beta-ed**_

_**.**_

.

.

Kris menggeram rendah. Amarahnya sudah membludak, tak tertahankan. Ini sudah keberapa kali dalam bulan-bulan terakhir ini Luhan mengambil tindakan diluar akal sehatnya—lagi-lagi karena Sehun.

Bulan lalu ketika Sehun depresi tatkala manager _hyung _memberitahukan padanya bahwa bagian _dance _Sehun dan Jongin akan mendapat porsi masing-masing (di mana pasti Jongin akan mendapat yang pertama, tentu saja), ketika Sehun _minggat _dari _dorm_, Luhan langsung pergi mencarinya dalam keadaan basah, karena memang di luar sedang hujan deras. Luhan, yang kala itu sedang sakit, memaksa berlarian di jalanan, meneriaki nama Sehun dengan lantang, tak peduli tentang apapun kecuali Sehun.

Kris tahu, ia paham betul bagaimana Luhan mencintai Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, Sehun dengan umurnya yang jauh terpaut di bawah Luhan, dengan emosi yang sedang bergejolak, labil, atau apapun itu—tak pernah bertindak dengan otak. Selalu lari dari masalah, menjauh dari semuanya, membuat Luhan yang akhirnya membujuknya pulang dengan kelelahan yang sangat jelas.

Sehun memang yang termuda, semua bisa memaklumi.

Namun tidak kali ini. Setidaknya Kris takkan memberinya maaf dengan mudah.

Karena—demi Tuhan! Luhan adalah pemuda yang—

—Kris cintai.

Persetan dengan fakta bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bukan seseorang yang berada di tahta tertinggi di hati Luhan. Hah. Siapa, sih, Kris itu? Hanya teman—tak lebih, tak kurang. Kris bukan Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum cerah. Kris bukan pemuda yang selalu diberi kata sayang dan cinta oleh Luhan. Kris hanya—**teman**.

Namun melihat Luhan yang selalu kerepotan mengatasi ketidakbecusan Sehun dalam mengatasi emosinya sendiri, terkadang membuat Kris murka. Luhan tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Luhan harusnya diayomi, bukan mengayomi. Bukan melindungi.

Kris ragu—apakah Luhan begitu penting bagi Sehun dibandingkan dengan karirnya saat ini? Apakah Sehun mencintai Luhan sebesar pemuda China itu mencintai Luhan? Atau bahkan—apakah besar rasa cinta Sehun setimpal dengan cinta Luhan padanya?

Kris tak tahu. Dan—persetan, dengan semua itu.

Yang Kris tahu, ia takkan bisa memaafkan Sehun jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan.

Kris berlari seolah ia akan kehilangan Luhan jika ia tak menemukannya secepat mungkin, bersama dengan Jongin yang bersikeras menemaninya berlarian mengejar Luhan. Joonmyeun mengikutinya dari belakang sana—mengendarai motor dengan Yixing. Chen langsung menelepon agensi, sementara Baekhyun dan yang lain masih di area _fansigning_. Terakhir kali Kris lihat, Baekhyun sedang menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pikir semua ini salahnya—padahal bukan.

Entah kenapa, Kris mengira bahwa semua ini bukan salah Baekhyun. Mungkin sesuatu antara Jongin dan Sehun—lagi. Karena, Kris lebih dari yakin dengan nada Jongin yang melemah dan tatapan menyesalnya, ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.

Kris berlari, memaksa kaki panjangnya untuk menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil di sana. Ia kadang meneriaki Jongin untuk mencari di lorong sempit lain, sembari meneriaki nama Luhan.

Dan ketika Kris sampai pada titik di mana ia merasa tempurung lututnya serasa mau pecah karena terus dipaksa berlari—entah sudah berapa kilo, atau berapa puluh, ia tak tahu.

Ada kehendak yang kuat di mana ia harus berlari ke kiri ketika ia berada di persimpangan. Ia berdoa dalam hati, hampir menangis, menyerah dan dalam keadaan paling lemah. Ia memohon pada Tuhan, untuk membantunya menemukan Luhan. Menyedihkan mengetahui bahwa Kris bukan orang religius, namun ia merasa lemah.

Lalu kakinya terjajak di tanah kembali, derap langkahnya menggema dalam jalan kecil itu.

Dan Kris tak pernah merasa seremuk itu ketika ia mendengar—

"To...long—ja ... jangan. Jangan sentuh! Tidak! Tolong!"

—suara Luhan. Kris mematung. Jantungnya serasa merosot sampai perut.

"Kau duluan."

Mata Kris membulat ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara pria terkekeh, lalu kemudian suara resleting celana terbuka.

Lalu Luhan berteriak. Suaranya sampai parau, menyayat hari Kris.

Rahang si pemuda Wu mengeras sempurna, tangannya terkepa erat. Kakinya kembali menjejak tanah, berlari secepat mungkin, mengikuti suara kekehan bejat dan teriakan memilukan Luhan.

Lalu ia sampai di sana, sebuah lorong yang sangat sempit, gelap, pengap.

Matanya menggelap karena amarah melihat tiga orang yang membelakanginya, sedang mengerubungi Luhan, satu di antaranya sudah memelorotkan celana—beserta celana dalamnya—sampai ke lutut, berdiri di depan tubuh tak berdaya Luhan yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan keadaa mengenaskan, babak belur di mana-mana, dan ditambah satu sayatan kecil di pipi kanannya.

"To—long..."

Kris berlari menerjang salah satu di antaranya, memukul tinjunya asal, napasnya menggeram seperti anjing yang sedang mengoyak mangsanya.

"_Bangsat_! Mati saja, kau! _Mati_!" aumnya pada ketiganya. Tinjunya terlempar asal, menghajar ketiganya langsung.

"Iblis seperti kalian akan mati! _Bedebah_! _Bajingan_!"

Pukul—pukul—pukul sejauh Kris sanggup memukul.

Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun, bahkan ketika sudah berapa kali ia meninju ketika pemuda bejat di sana, suara yang mirip dengan suara Jongin datang dari belakang, mencoba membantunya.

Luhan terkapar.

Matanya tertutup menahan tangis. Ia tak mau repot-repot mengancingkan kembali celananya yang telah terbuka, atau memakai bajunya kembali seperti semula.

Ia berteriak pilu, memohon naas seperti, "jangan! Jangan sentuh! Pergi! Tolong!" –dan jeritan yang lain.

Saat ketika Kris dan Jongin mampu melumpuhkan ketiganya, saat itu pula Chanyeol, Chen, dan Tao datang—entah bagaimana. Chanyeol dan Tao berusaha mencekal kedua pemuda yang lain, dengan Jongin yang memberikan tinju terakhirnya untuk pemuda yang hampir memperkosa Luhan tadi.

Chen langsung menelepon agensi dan Joonmyeun.

Lalu Kris mematung.

Matanya sembab karena melihat keadaan—orang yang ia cintai, begitu mengenaskan. Luhan merintih, memohon, mencoba menendang udara dengan kaki kecilnya.

Kris berjalan mendekat, lalu berjongkok. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah Luhan yang sudah basah karena air mata. Namun—

"Jangan sentuh! Tolong! Pergi!" pekik Luhan, menolak membuka mata. Ekspresi wajahnya perpaduan antara ketakutan dan jijik. "Tolong! Jangan!"

Kris tak bisa lebih hancur mendengarnya.

"Tolong aku! Jangan!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kris memeluk Luhan erat, menolak rontaan Luhan dan jeritan pilunya. Ia mendekap erat di antara bulir air mata yang keluar dari pelupuknya. Mengabaikan perutnya yang dipukul keras oleh Luhan, atau kakinya yang mencoba meronta-ronta.

"Ini aku, Luhan."

"Tolong—" Luhan menjerit pilu, membuat Jongin, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Chen menatapnya dengan sendu nan iba, "tolong jangan perkosa aku—pergi! TOLONG! PERGI KAU!"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Luhan. "Ini aku, Kris. Kau aman. Kau aman," kata Kris, mengulangi kalimat yang sama, "kau aman, ini aku, Kris—temanmu."

"Tolong..." Suara Luhan mulai melemah, ia tak lagi meronta-ronta. Ia tak lagi menendang-nendang kaki Kris atau apapun lagi.

"Kau aman. Ini aku, Kris. Aku temanmu. Kau aman, Luhan, kau aman."

Dan Chen berjalan kearah mereka, tangannya terjulur untuk menyibak helai surai cokelat madu Luhan, berniat menenangkannya, namun—

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! KRIS! TOLONG! JANGAN PERKOSA! PERGI!" Luhan kembali meronta, berteriak dan menangis parau.

Kris mendongak dan mendapati Chen melotot horor seraya menjauhkan tangannya. Kris menampik tangan _dongsaeng_nya, kemudian menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sentuh Luhan dulu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berlari seperti hidupnya bergantung pada kedua kakinya. Tak lagi memedulikan lututya yang mulai melemah atau tubuhnya yang hampir roboh.

Pandangannya kembali berkunang-kunang, antara abu-abu dan putih, namun ia masih berusaha menyusuri jalan di sana. Kadang menyeberang dengan asal, klakson mobil terdengar bersahutan karena ia menyeberang seenaknya. Ia berusaha mengenali jalan, menerobos keheningan hari yang beranjak malam.

Dan ketika ia melihat—dengan tak jelas—siluet sebuah rumah sakit sekitar beberapa puluh meter di depannya, ia menambah laju kakinya. Berlari seakan jika ia tak sampai kesana dengan segera, ia bisa mati.

Memang ia akan mati jika ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Luhan. Ya—ia takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya sudah berada di tahap paling lemas tatkala ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan membuatnya semakin pening. Sehun harus mengurut pelipis atau mencengkeram kepalanya untuk bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan ketika matanya yang memburam menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah yang berlawanan, ia segera berteriak.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_! _Hyung_! Kyungsoo _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya segera, menoleh kebelakang, dan melotot sempurna ketika ia melihat Sehun sedang berlari dengan tertatih kearahnya.

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari menyusul _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Saat ia berada satu langkah di depan Sehun, ia mencengkeram keras lengannya.

Sesaat Kyungsoo mengernyit tajam mendapati keadaan Sehun yang sangat buruk. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, mengernyit, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu jika Sehun selalu seperti ini jika ia kelelahan sehabis latihan yang selalu ia paksakan, tapi tak pernah separah ini.

"Kau sakit lagi?!"

Sehun menggeleng semakin keras. Napasnya yang satu-satu coba ia netralkan. Ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Dimana Luhan, _hyung_?! Dimana dia?!"

Kyungsoo mematung.

"_Hyung_ tolong jawab! Ada apa dengan Luhan!"

"Luhan—"

Sehun beralih mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo erat-erat, berdoa semoga tak terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan, karena jika saja Luhan mengala—

"—_he got rape._"

Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter bilang apa?"

Joonmyeun mendesah saat Kris langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan begitu ia keluar dari ruang dokter di sana.

"Luhan mengalami sejenis trauma—atau hal serupa. Dokter menyarankan kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa unt—"

"Kau gila, hah?! Luhan itu tidak gila! Dia hanya trauma, Suho! Trauma! Rumah Sakit gila, katamu?! Oh Tuhan jangan bercanda!" teriak Kris frustrasi. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya, namun nihil.

"Hanya sebulan, Kris! Sebulan! Kau tahu?"

Kris hendak berteriak lagi kalau saja Tao tidak datang dan menggeretnya paksa, lalu menenangkannya bersama Chanyeol.

Joonmyeun melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana, hendak menemui Baekhyun—yang masih merasa bersalah—dan Jongin yang duduk di ruang tunggu di luar kamar rawat Luhan. Lucu rasanya menyebutnya kamar rawat, bahkan ia masih mendengar sayup-sayup Luhan memekik dan berteriak. Miris.

Joonmyeun baru saja menyodorkan dua botol air mineral pada Jongin dan Baekhyun ketika ia kembali mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menggema di ujung koridor.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendapati Sehun yang berlari dengan cara yang menyedihkan—ia berlari terpincang-pincang, hampir terseok—dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyusulnya di belakang.

Joonmyeun tak dapat menyadari kalau Jongin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menerjang Sehun saat itu juga.

"Berengsek!" maki Jongin sembari mencengkeram kaos Sehun yang basah akan keringat. Sehun mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Jongin. Saat ini, tak ada yang lebih penting selain Luhan.

"Jongin, tidak!" Kyungsoo memekik keras ketika dilihatnya Jongin yang kalap terus menerus mengeluarkan umpatan kasar.

"Tak pernahkah kau berpikir dengan otakmu, itu, hah?! Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan dia satu-satunya yang selalu mengejarmu duluan jika kau pergi! _Bangsat _sepertimu harusnya berpikir! Ini semua karena kau dan ambisimu itu! Harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau cemburu atau bahkan kau ingin jadi _first dancer_! Bukannya selalu lari dan membuat Luhan kalap! Kalau se—"

"Jongin. Hentikan."

Suara Kris dari balik punggung Jongin yang terdengar sarat akan amarah membuat Jongin berbalik dan melepas cengkeramannya.

Kris berjalan dengan begitu tenang, matanya memancang tepat di mana Sehun menatapnya. Kebencian dan amarah yang meluap-luap tercetak jelas di tiap pandangan Kris untuk Sehun.

Dan saat pemuda tinggi itu berdiri di dekat Jongin, dua langkah di depan Sehun, ia masih mempertahankan pandangannya.

"Tak perlu kau mengumpat padanya," jeda, "lalu biarkan dia hidup di dalam rasa penyesalannya sendiri."

Sehun rasanya perkataan Kris ada benarnya. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin benar. Seharusnya ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Ambisinya tidak hanya membuatnya rusak, tapi juga melibatkan Luhan. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sehun tak akan bisa lagi memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan! Tolong! Pergi!"

Lamunan Sehun tiba-tiba pecah ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan pilu seseorang di balik kamar di dekat mereka berdiri.

"Jangan!"

Sehun mendengarnya. Ya—ia mendengarnya. Cukup jelas walau hanya rintihan kecil. Air matanya tumpah tak tertahan ketika ia mendengarnya. Suara yang selalu tertawa padanya itu, yang selalu menggumamkan dan mendengungkan kalimat motivasi untuknya, yang selalu ceria dan berceloteh riang tentang apa-apa saja kejadian yang ia lalui hari itu—suara merdu yang selalu Sehun puja.

Kini suara itu terdengar sangat parau, pilu, menyakitkan. Tiap nada teriakannya membuat hati Sehun seperti tergores pisau tajam dengan racun mematikan. Sampai Sehun lupa rasanya bernapas. Seolah-olah satu-satunya kebahagiaan memusnahkannya. Seolah-olah ia kebas akan semua yang ada.

Dan ketika seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Luhan, orang pertama yang berlari kearahnya adalah Sehun. Ia berlari mengabaikan semuanya, ia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Luhan.

"Dokter—bagaimana ... bagaimana ... "

"Apa Anda yang bernama Kris? Luhan-ssi selalu menyebut nama Kris. Saya pikir dia akan tenang jika ada Kris di sana. Apa Anda adalah Kris?"

Sehun mematung, bahkan ketika sosok Kris mendekat.

"Saya Kris."

Dokter itu menoleh pada Kris dan langsung mengangguk padanya. "Ikut saya, Luhan-ssi menbutuhkan Anda."

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengarkan langkah Kris yang berlalu dari sana, dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar rawat itu. Hati terdalam Sehun merasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut mematikan, seolah-olah akan kebas sebentar lagi.

"_Luhan-ssi menbutuhkan Anda."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **saya berubah pikiran. Mungkin ini akan jadi threeshots. Karena saya kira, terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan twoshots. Di sini saya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba meletakkan KrisHan di antara HunHan. Saya sih oke-oke saja ketika ada Chanyeol di antara Kaisoo, menjadi seperti chansoo, baeksoo, sudo, atau bahkan chensoo (tapi kai hanya bisa sama soojung kalau di dalam hubungan kaisoo. Saya gak suka kai selingkuh sama lelaki lain, mending sama soojung lol). Tapi untuk HunHan, saya nggak pernah bisa nyelipin orang ketiga. Entah itu kailu, kaihun, lumin, hansoo, hunbaek, chanhun, xiuhun, atau siapapun. Sehun itu milik Luhan dan Luhan itu milik Sehun—tapi akan ada kalanya KrisHan juga /slapped/ hanya Kris yang jadi orang ketiga. Hanya Krissssss /teriakpaketoa/

**p/s : **jangan timpuk saya karena tega menjadikan Kris orang ketiga. Saya lebih suka Kris jadi orang ketiga karena dia _hawt _jika dipasangkan dengan Luhan.

**p/s/s : **mau kalian gimana? Hunhan atau krishan? Masak iya krishan? Tapi masak Sehun cuma merasa bersalah doang? Adil ga adil dong. Gimana nih?

**p/s/s/s **: saya janji akan update kilat karena setelah hari senin saya akan hiatus (LAGI?!). sekarang udah jadi mahaseswaaah soalnyaah, nggak bisa leha-leha kayak zaman SMA.

**p/s/s/s/s : **makasih banyak untuk yang udah review /bow/

**p/s/s/s/s/s : **ini belum eeend!


	3. letting go

**mosaics © sachimalff**

_**untuk pairing yang selalu menjadi OTP-ku di manapun mereka berada,**_

_**Oh Sehun – Lu Han**_

_**yaoi – manxman – no beta-ed**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan-ssi membutuhkan Anda."_

Mungkin yang membuat Sehun sakit bukan lagi denyutan di kepalanya, atau kakinya yang serasa mau patah kapan saja. Mungkin ia takut bukan karena Jongin yang tak henti-hentinya memaki padanya, atau Kris yang melayangkan tatapan benci.

Ini beda.

Bukan sakit dan takut seperti itu.

Bukan pula kekecewaan seperti saat Jongin menjadi yang pertama, tentu saja bukan.

Ini—lain. Seperti ada palu godam tak kasatmata yang menumbuk habis hatinya, melumpuhkan syaraf tubuhnya, menghancurkan pikirannya. Ketakutan yang menderanya seperti ia akan kehilangan sesuatu dari jiwanya. Seperti satu hal yang terletak di dasar hatinya, yang selama ini ia jaga dengan teramat sangat.

Bahkan ia tak memedulikan air mata yang telah meleleh tak tahu malu.

Semua member yang sedang berkumpul di sana diam bergeming. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang mempunyai inisiatif untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

Ia mengusap punggung _dongsaeng_-nya lembut, seolah mencoba memberi kekuatan dan semangat—yang sebenarnya sia-sia.

Sehun mencoba menahan semua kekecewaan—terhadap dirinya sendiri—di hadapan semuanya. Walau ia tak yakin, sampai kapan ia akan mampu bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia jelas takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Luhan tak mau bertemu—bahkan sampai membencinya.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di samping Sehun, ia menatap adiknya dengan rasa prihatin yang mendalam. Lirih dalam bisikannya, ia berkata—"Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan yang ... yang ... seperti itu. Jadi tak heran bila ia mencari Kris."

"Tapi kenapa harus Kris, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat ketika Sehun menggunakan nada tinggi dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa harus dia?! Kenapa bukan aku—yang ada di sampingnya saat itu?! Kenapa, _hyung_, kenapa?!"

"Kenapa juga mesti kau?" sergah Jongin sambil berjalan ke hadapan Sehun. "Kenapa juga harus kau yang memperhatikan Luhan duluan? Bukankah selama ini selalu Luhan yang menyeretmu ketika kau pergi? Bukankah selalu Luhan yang menyelamatkanmu? Bukankah selalu dia yang mengejarmu? Kenapa kau jadi konyol sekali, huh? Kenapa kau pikir, kau hari ini bisa jadi orang yang berguna untuknya?"

"Jongin, hentikan!"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran. Ia hanya selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri..."

"Jongin!"

"Selalu lari dan akan kembali ketika Luhan mengejarnya. Kaupikir kau akan selalu bisa lari, dan Luhan akan selalu mengejarmu, begitu?" jeda. Ketika Jongin telah sampai di hadapan Sehun, matanya berkilat tajam. "Aku jadi ragu. Apakah—kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin. Salah satu instingnya bekerja tanpa perhitungan. Tangannya terulur penuh kekuatan untuk mencengkeram baju Jongin, mendorongnya ke belakang sampai punggung Jongin menabrak dinding koridor rumah sakit. Kyungsoo dan yang lain memekik. Namun tak ada yang berani mendekat. Mereka rasa, mereka tak punya cukup andil dalam urusan mereka.

"Berengsek, kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam saja!"

Jongin hanya menyeringai merendahkan bahkan saat Sehun semakin mendesaknya menempel dinding.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sehun. Aku tahu. Aku jadi semakin yakin bila rasa cinta Kris bahkan lebih besar dibanding rasa cintamu untuk Luhan."

"Jongin!"

"_Bangsat _kau Kim Jongin!"

"Oh Sehun hentikan! Ini rumah sakit!" pekik Joonmyeun sambil berlari bersama Tao dan Chanyeol untuk menghalau tinju Sehun yang hampir mampir di wajah Jongin.

Chanyeol berhasil menghalaunya, mencengkeram lengan Sehun untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. "Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu, Sehun! Kontrol emosimu!"

Sehun—masih dengan napas yang memburu—memandang Jongin penuh kebencian. Lain dengan Jongin, dengan Kyungsoo yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya, Jongin masih punya kemampuan untuk menyeringai tajam sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Kris, Sehun-ah. Karenanya, Luhan tak jadi diperkosa."

"_Bangsat _kau!"

"Sehun, diam!"

"Harusnya kau memaki dirimu sendiri, Sehun. Kalau Luhan akhirnya tak ingin menemuimu, itu bukan salah Kris, melainkan salahmu. Kau terlalu sering berlari. Mengejar tak seasyik itu, Sehun. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu. Luhan pada akhirnya juga akan berlari, dan aku tak yakin jika kau yang akan mengejarnya."

Jongin mengatakannya terang-terangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian pergi dari sana.

Menyisakan Sehun yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang di ujung koridor.

Kalimat Jongin tak salah—malah sebaliknya, itu adalah sebuah fakta yang sayangnya, ingin sekali Sehun tampik.

Sehun yang kekanak-kanakan, Sehun yang selalu hilang kendali, Sehun yang selalu cemburu, yang selalu berambisi tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, yang selalu marah, selalu merepotkan. Selalu salah.

Lalu hanya akan ada Luhan yang dewasa, Luhan yang mengikatnya, Luhan yang selalu mengerti, yang selalu memadamkan api, selalu menenangkannya, selalu datang tanpa ia minta. Luhan selalu mencarinya, berlari kemanapun Sehun pergi.

Sehun baru sadar—Luhan mungkin sudah begitu lelah, namun ia tak mau hubungan mereka menjadi semakin kacau karena ... jika ada salah satu yang lari dan yang lain akan tinggal diam, maka yang terjadi adalah keadaan buruk. Mungkin Luhan adalah satu-satunya pihak yang akan pergi mencari, sementara Sehun selalu berlari.

Namun setelah ini, Sehun tak yakin. Apakah ia masih bisa berlari, dan apakah Luhan akan mau mencari.

Mungkin Luhan yang akan gantian berlari, sementara Sehun terpaku dalam penyesalan. Kris-lah yang akan mencari, mengobati, menjaga, mengayomi.

Jongin benar. Ia selalu benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bicaralah."

Hening. Hanya deru napas dan suara lirih jarum jam yang tak pernah lelah berdetak.

Kris menghela napas. Ia menatap Luhan yang berbaring di kasur rumah sakit lekat-lekat, sementara dirinya yang duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat bangsal itu menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, Luhan. Aku semakin takut kalau kau diam saja seperti ini."

Luhan membuka bibirnya, membuat atensi Kris terpaku padanya. Namun, seperti ada keraguan di diri Luhan, ia kemudian menutup bibirnya kembali, lalu menunduk sambil memilin ujung bajunya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sementara tubuhnya masih bergetar. Deru napasnya memelan, menandakan bahwa ia sudah cukup baik.

Kris menatapnya iba, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan, namun buru-buru ia tarik ketika Luhan terperanjat kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Kris.

"Ma-maaf," desah Luhan lirih, namun masih memilih untuk menghindari tatapan Kris.

Pemuda dengan nama asli Wu Yifan itu tersenyum kecil mengetahui bahwa Luhan mau berbicara—setidaknya satu patah kata padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "katakan sesuatu padaku. Apakah kau masih takut?"

Ragu, Luhan mengangguk lemah. Masih bertahan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sembari jarinya memainkan ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

Kris mengangguk maklum, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Luhan mendongak, dan Kris terluka ketika ia menyadari bahwa mata Luhan terlihat berbeda. Lebih keruh dari biasanya. Tak ada cahaya lembut yang terpancar dari dua keping cokelatnya. Tak ada pancaran bening darinya. Kris hanya menemukan kilat kecewa dan ketakutan yang membaur menjadi satu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seolah meminta Kris untuk menolongnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" ulang Kris ketika ia merasa yakin jika Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Luhan mengangguk, namun buru-buru ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, Luhan," kata Kris, "kau ingin apa?"

Gerak-gerik Luhan yang terasa gelisah membuat Kris mengernyit heran. Pemuda itu tak juga membuka lagi mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris, padahal ia yakin jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Luhan?" panggik Kris pelan. "Ada apa?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya, kemudian ia berbicara dengan nada lirih.

"A—aku..."

Kris memancangkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Kris, a-aku ... aku ingin pulang."

Kris menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Luhan hanya ingin pulang, ia tidak memikirkan hal yang macam-ma—

"Aku ... ingin kembali ke China."

Mata Kris membulat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak mau kembali kesana?"

Sehun mendongak dan retinanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri tepat berada di depannya. Lelaki berpostur tinggi tegap itu menggeleng dalam helaan napasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu memilih untuk duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah kiri Sehun. Tangannya menyodorkan satu buah air mineral untuk Sehun. "Minumlah. Kau pasti sangat kacau."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menyiratkan rasa terimakasih untuk lelaki di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada satupun yang berniat mengucapkan sebuah kata. Hanya ada suara tegukan air mineral dari Sehun atau helaan napas Kyungsoo.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

Si pemuda bermata belo menatap Sehun ragu-ragu. Mungkin ingin mengucap sesuatu, atau bertanya, atau apapun, tapi tertahan.

"Kau..." jeda, "tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan Jongin tadi. Dia hanya tak ingin kau seperti ini terus. Lagipula, Luhan akan selalu mencintaimu. Dia ... dia takkan berpaling darimu."

"Kau yakin, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. "A-apa?"

Sehun masih menunduk, tapi seringaian di bibirnya jelas terlihat oleh Kyungsoo. "Yakin, dia akan selalu mencintaiku? Bisa saja, kan, dia lelah? Jongin benar, _hyung_. Dia benar. Aku hanya akan merepotkannya."

"Sehun, tidak—dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau yang harus mendengarkanku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku. Aku tahu Luhan mencintaiku, dan takkan ada yang mengerti betapa besar rasa cintaku untuknya. Tak ada, _hyung_. Tak ada yang mengerti seberapa besar. Bahkan Luhan mungkin tak paham—"

Hening.

"—jika aku akan melakukan semuanya untuk kebahagiaannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi pintu berderit pelan membuat atensi semua member—kecuali Sehun yang masih memilih untuk menjauh, dan Luhan tentu saja—menolehkan pandangannya.

Joonmyeun orang pertama yang berlari—diikuti oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun—kearah Kris.

"Apa Luhan _hyung _mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Apa dia masih trauma? Dia mau berbicara denganmu? Bagaimana, Kris?"

Kris mendesah pelan ketika tiga orang itu langsung membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Dia mengamati wajah ketiganya dengan tatapan memelas, kemudian meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

"Apa—ada sesuatu?" tanya Minseok yang bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan penuh kekhawatiran kearah Kris. "Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang—buruk?"

Kris menoleh kearah member yang tertua, kemudian mengangguk samar—hampir tak terlihat. "Lebih dari sebuah hal yang buruk."

Jongin dan yang lain mengernyit begitu dalam.

"Luhan—ingin kembali ke China."

Satu kalimat Kris mampu membuat semua yang ada di sana memekik kaget dengan pandangan tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berlari, napasnya yang terengah-engah ia biarkan seperti itu. Sesekali, bahu mungilnya akan menabrak para pengunjung atau petugas rumah sakit, lalu ia akan melontarkan maaf dan lanjut berlari.

Ketika siluet orang yang ia cari telah terpampang seratus meter di depannya, tepat di belokan koridor panjang, Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. "Sehun!"

Oh Sehun mengernyit ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan nyaring. Ia mendongak, menoleh kearah di mana Kyungsoo tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun ketika Kyungsoo telah sampai di depannya.

Pemuda Do itu mengatur napasnya, tangannya ia tumpukan di atas lutut, sambil memegang dadanya yang kembang kempis. Sehun memerhatikannya dengan alis yang menyatu. "_Hyung_?"

"Luhan... Sehun, Luhan..."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya sekali lagi, kemudian menegakkan badannya. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan jelas, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun mematung di tempat.

"Luhan ingin kembali ke China—"

Sehun masih berada pada masa transisi-nya ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "—besok lusa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah mengapa Sehun bisa berlari lagi, ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah berlari. Persetan dengan semua _hyung-_nya yang mungkin saja masih merasa kesal dengannya. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia melihat siluet bayangan Joonmyeun yang sedang berbicara pada Kris, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kata manager _hyung _dan agensi?" tanya Kris tak sabar.

Joonmyeun menghela napas, ia melirik sebentar kearah para member yang lain, kemudian mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Joonmyeun berhenti ketika ia berada di tengah kerumunan semua membernya. Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah dengan Chen dan Chanyeol yang mengapitnya, Tao dan Lay nampak kacau karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan, Minseok sesekali melirik kedalam kamar Luhan, takut-takut kalau sahabatnya itu kenapa-napa, dan Jongin yang sedang bersender di dinding, menanti sebuah jawaban darinya juga.

Joonmyeun mendesah pasrah. Ia tak memedulikan langkah kaki Sehun yang menggema di antara mereka.

"Agensi menyetujui perihal kepulangan Luhan. Jika dalam dua bulan saat di China dia masih seperti itu, maka—"

Hanya ada derap langkah kaki Sehun yang semakin keras, dan Kyungsoo yang juga mengejarnya.

"—agensi akan memutuskan kontrak dengannya."

Sehun sampai di depan semuanya tepat ketika Joonmyeun mengatakannya. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _leader _itu hanya melemparkan tatapan minta maaf untuk Sehun. "Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuknya, Sehun."

Lutut Sehun langsung melemas kala itu. Ia jatuh duduk bersimpuh di hadapan semuanya, dengan tatapan jijik dari Kris dan dengusan tak suka dari Jongin.

Sehun menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya, telinganya masih menangkap dengan jelas bisikan Joonmyeun yang mencoba mengatakan beberapa kali maaf, dan rengkuhan lembut di bahu kokoknya.

"—_dan biarkan dia hidup di dalam penyesalannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari memondok di sana, disembunyikan dari kejaran wartawan, jadwal mengisi acara yang dibatalkan, Sehun yang makin sering menghilang dari _dorm_, dan tentu saja—Kris yang akan selalu ada di rumah sakit.

Hanya Kris, karena Luhan akan selalu berteriak nyaring ketika bahkan Minseok atau Joonmyeun-lah yang memasuki ruangannya.

Pernah, ketika hari pertama ia masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut, dan Baekhyun berusaha masuk untuk meminta maaf, Luhan langsung berteriak dan melemparkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya. Satu remote televisi tepat mengenai wajah si pemuda Byun, mengakibatkannya mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu sedetik kemudian Chanyeol datang menolong, membuat teriakan Luhan semakin menggila. Beberapa perawat langsung masuk, menyuntikkan obat entah apa itu kedalam tubuh Luhan, dan kemudian, Luhan tertidur lemas.

Sehun menyaksikannya dari balik jendela ruangan Luhan. Dan hanya rasa perih tak berperi yang ia dapat.

Hari kedua ketika Luhan berada di sana, Kris menetapkan bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh masuk ke kamar inap Luhan, kecuali dirinya.

Saat itu pukul delapan malam, hanya akan ada Kris yang menjaga Luhan. Semua akan langsung pulang—walau mereka hanya bisa menunggu di luar—ketika jam malam menjelang. Kris sedang mengajak bicara Luhan, walau yang ia dapat hanyalah sepatah atau dua patah kata, bahkan hanya anggukan atau gelengan.

Sehun menyaksikannya dari balik jendela ruangan Luhan. Dan hanya rasa sakit tak terhingga yang ia dapat. Melihat orang lain yang berada di samping kekasihmu saat ia berada dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan—akan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada semua rasa sakit yang selama ini ia dapat.

Oh Sehun memang tidak pernah menjenguk Luhan bersama _hyung_nya yang lain, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu kalau setiap jam delapan malam, saat semuanya harusnya sudah pulang ke _dorm_, Sehun akan mencoba mengendap-endap keluar dari sana, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit seorang diri. Ia hanya akan berdiri mematung di luar ruangan, tepat di balik jendela, menyaksikan Luhannya yang hanya akan berdiam diri, bahkan Luhan yang hanya bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sehun tak peduli kalau ia tak diperbolehkan masuk atau ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan secara langsung. Ia tak peduli. Melihatnya seperti itu saja, sudah cukup baginya. Ia yakin, Kris akan menemani Luhan dengan baik, maka ia tak perlu khawatir Luhan akan kesepian.

Kris tak pernah menyadari bahwa bunga yang terletak di dalam vas di samping kasur Luhan selalu berubah tiap harinya. Hari pertama, akan ada tulip. Hari kedua, akan ada mawar. Hari ketiga akan ada lily, hari keempat akan ada bunga matahari—dan seterusnya.

Hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tahu, walau mereka tak pernah masuk kesana.

Sehun adalah pelakunya. Saat subuh menjelang, ketika semua member bahkan belum mau bangun, Sehun akan kembali keluar dari _dorm. _Ia akan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit, menenteng satu buket bunga berbeda tiap harinya yang ia beli di toko _florist _di seberang jalan di dekat _dorm _mereka.

Lalu ketika ia pulang, dan mendapati Joonmyeun memergokinya dan bertanya, "kau dari mana pagi-pagi begini?"

Sehun hanya akan menjawab—"olahraga."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama tahu bahwa Sehun takkan serajin itu berolahraga. Mereka bahkan tahu jika Sehunlah yang selama ini pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, mematung di depan kamar Luhan, lalu meminta perawat yang menangani Luhan agar mengganti bunga di kamarnya.

Sehun bisa menyembunyikannya dari yang lain, yang tak peduli, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka terlalu tahu, jika sebenarnya, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan.

"Aku akan gila kalau jadi Sehun," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo, yang duduk di samping kanannya, tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Mereka adalah pasangan paling menakjubkan."

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau tahu kenapa Sehun sangat berambisi untuk menjadi _first dancer_?"

Kyungsoo beralih memandang Jongin, mengerutkan alisnya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Manik hitam legamnya terarah ke depan sana, tepat di mana kamar Sehun masih tertutup rapat. Ia menatapnya sendu, kemudian mulai menjawab.

"Sehun ingin semua orang mengerti kemampuannya. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang menjadikannya gila latihan seperti itu."

"Apa?"

Jongin tersenyum ketika netranya melayang, membayangkan betapa Sehun mencintai Luhan. "Ia ingin semua orang menyandingkan Luhan yang sempurna dengannya, bukan denganku."

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Jongin mengerat dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan senyuman manis. "Aku takkan repot-repot melakukannya kalau jadi Sehun."

Jongin tertawa, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Sehun adalah anak yang bodoh, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang menatap pintu kamar Sehun lagi. "Padahal semua tahu kalau Luhan hanya mencintainya."

"Hanya untuknya."

"Ya—Luhan hanya untuk Sehun. Bahkan Kris bukan apa-apa."

"Kau benar, Kyungsoo. Sehun seharusnya tak usah susah-susah mengendap-endap di pagi hari. Seharusnya ia menjadi yakin untuk mendobrak masuk ke kamar Luhan dan berada di sampingnya, tak peduli apa reaksi Luhan. Karena—"

"—Luhan akan selalu mencintai Sehun, apapun yang terjadi."

"Benar. Karena mereka terlalu sulit untuk dipisahkan."

"Bahkan oleh China dan Korea."

Keduanya tertawa, larut akan percakapan tentang hebatnya Sehun dengan Luhan di sampingnya, atau kacaunya Luhan dengan latihan gila Sehun, atau bodohnya Sehun tanpa Luhan di hatinya. Dan percakapan mereka harus terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu depan _dorm _dengan suara keras.

Kyungsoo terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Joonmyeun, dengan napas terengah-engah menghampiri mereka.

"_Hyung_, ada ap—"

"Tolong kalian bereskan barang-barang Luhan."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak makin lebar ketika Joonmyeun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan napas satu-satu dan suara yang sangat keras.

"A-apa?"

"Luhan... Dia akan pulang ke China sore nanti."

Ketiganya mematung di tempat, keheningan dan suara napas Joonmyeun yang belum normal berada di antara mereka bertiga, merajai ruang hampa di sana. Terlihat jelas raut wajah kecewa dan sedih milik Joonmyeun saat ia mengatakannya.

Namun ketika pintu yang sedari tadi jadi obyek pandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin terbuka, ketiganya serempak menoleh kearah sesosok lelaki putih pucat yang keluar dari sana, berjalan pelan melalui mereka bertiga, seolah ia tak tahu apa yang menjadi percakapan menegangkan mereka bertiga.

"Sehun..." panggil Joonmyeun ketika arah langkah kaki Sehun bergerak menuju ke konter dapur.

Sehun berhenti. Ia bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menoleh kearah Joonmyeun yang memanggilnya. Bahunya merosot, namun kepalanya tegak menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya barusan. _Hyung _tak perlu memberitahuku lagi."

Dan Oh Sehun berlalu, melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke arah dapur, menghilang di belokan dua ruangan di sebelah ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang dengan pandangan nanar. Tautan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin mengerat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bingung dan tak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa terus berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan lutut yang melemas dan pandangan yang memburam. Kali ini bukan karena pening di kepalanya, bukan. Namun matanya memburam dengan air mata.

Oh Sehun terlalu lupa terakhir kali ia menangis dengan perasaan berdenyut menyakitkan dari hatinya.

Oh Sehun terlalu lupa rasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan mengantarnya sampai Beijing?"

Kris mengangguk sambil memasukkan beberapa _hoodie _milik Luhan ke dalam koper hitam besar di atas kasur. "Sampai ke rumahnya."

Junmyeun mengangguk, memasukkan obat-obatan Luhan pada kotak berbeda. "Orangtuanya sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Makanya, aku mengantarnya sampai rumah, lalu menjelaskan pada mereka."

Junmyeun kembali mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, pikiran dan perasaan aneh yang selama ini membebaninya, kembali terlintas dalam otaknya. Ia memandangi obat Luhan yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Kris..."

Kris masih sibuk memindah kaus-kaus Luhan, sambil menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

"Manager _hyung _berkata bahwa kita semua tak boleh mengantarkan Luhan ke bandara."

Kris berhenti sejenak, kemudian memandang Junmyeun dengan tatapan bingung. "Lalu?"

Junmyun menghela napas. "Kalau kami kesana, itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Mengingat jumlah kita yang sangat banyak."

"Memang benar, kan? Itu ide bagus. Kalian bisa berpamitan dengannya di rumah sakit. Atau—perwakilan saja, dia masih belum bisa berhadapan dengan orang banyak."

"Bukan seperti itu," jawab Junmyeun tak nyaman.

Kris menghela napas, kemudian duduk di atas kasur, menatap Junmyeun bingung. "Apa yang membebanimu, Suho?"

Suho menghela napas berat. "Sehun."

Junmyeun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, jika ekspresi Kris berubah. Raut wajahnya menjadi tegang, dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Anak itu... Ada apa memangnya?" jawabnya dengan nada ketus.

Junmyeun menutup mata sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Kris, kumohon hentikan."

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan? Memangnya aku yang memulainya, begitu? Kau lihat sendiri, kan, kalau Luhan begini karena bocah itu?"

"Kris..."

"Kalau saja dari awal Luhan tidak bersama Sehun, maka kejadiannya tak bakalan seperti ini. Dari awal aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Suho. Dari awal Sehun datang padamu dan berkata bahwa dia dan Luhan saling mencintai, aku sudah mengatakan padamu hal ini. Bahwa jangan biarkan mereka menjalin hubungan. Sehun tak bisa menjadi pelindung bagi Luhan. Sekarang pikirkan ini. Berapa puluh kali Luhan dibebani dengan tingkah Sehun? Sehun tak pantas bagi Luhan, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu."

"Jadi kau pikir, kau pantas?"

Kris mematung. Ia tak bergerak seincipun, mendengar nada suara Kim Junmyeun yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

"Jadi, Yi Fan, kau pikir kau pantas bagi Luhan?" ulang Junmyeun. Nadanya masih dingin dan keras. Matanya melirik Kris yang duduk mematung di samping kanannya.

"..."

"Katakan padaku, apa kau bisa membuat Luhan menangis dan tertawa di saat bersamaan? Apa kau bisa membuat Luhan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mendengar ocehan tak jelas darimu, bahkan ketika kau hanya ingin bercerita tentang apa warna kostum yang sebaiknya kaupakai? Apa kau bisa mencuri perhatian Luhan? Apa kau bisa membuat Luhan berlari mengejarmu? Apa kau bisa membuat Luhan mencintaimu? Jawab itu, Kris, jawab, apa kau bisa menjadi Sehun untuk Luhan?"

Kris masih mematung memandang lantai di bawah kakinya, yang semakin dingin dan menyakitkan ketika kulit telapak kakinya menyentuhnya, memberikan hawa dingin yang sama sekali tak ia suka. Dan ketika pemuda di samping kirinya bangkit berdiri lalu bergegas tanpa menoleh, kata-kata barusan kembali terngiang di otaknya.

Di depan pintu kamar Luhan, Kim Junmyeun berhenti sejenak.

"Kau harus tahu kenapa aku tak mendengarkan perkataanmu waktu Sehun meminta diizinkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan teman se-grup-nya. Aku punya alasan kuat, Kris. Satu alasan yang bahkan tak kau miliki. Itu karena Luhan adalah Sehun, dan Sehun adalah Luhan. Memisahkan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan jika kulakukan, walau menyatukan mereka hanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi aku adalah _leader_, yang tahu apa yang baik bagi anggotaku. Dan ak tahu, jika setelah ini, bagaimanapun caranya, selama apapun waktunya, Sehun akan tetap menjadi Luhan, _vice versa_."

Suara pintu yang tertutup pelan meninggalkan denyut menyakitkan di hati Kris. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun dari lamunannya, kemudian melanjutkan mengepak barang Luhan. Semua baju sudah dimasukkan dengan rapi ke koper. Lalu Kris menyisiri kembali ruangan Luhan, tak ingin satu barangpun tertinggal.

Dan ketika tangan kokohnya membuka laci meja nakas, menemukan beberapa amplop berwarna-warni yang menarik minatnya, ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk meraih semuanya, kemudian menyebarnya di atas lantai. Tubuhnya ikut duduk di atas lantai dingin, dengan tangan yang menata rapi amplop-amplop itu di depannya.

Ia meraih salah satu amplop yang terletak paling pojok dengan warna biru tua, kemudian membawanya kehadapannya.

Warna sampul biru tua, dengan tulisan tangan di depannya. Di sana tertulis, _untukmu_. Alisnya bertaut bingung ketika membacanya. Untuk—mu?

Lalu ia membuka amplop tersebut hati-hati. Di dalamnya, ada secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi, dengan tulisan tangan besar-besar di barisan paling atas. Perlahan, Kris mulai membacanya.

"_Maafkan aku, hari ini sudah bertindak bodoh lagi. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Apa kau mungkin sudah bosan dengan tingkahku? Jangan katakan kau bosan, tolong jangan. Karena aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku jika kau pergi. Pokoknya, maafkan aku, oke? Tak ada penolakan._

_Oh ya, aku membelikanmu _bubble tea _untuk permintaan maafku. Aku letakkan di lemari pendingin, cepat minum sebelum dihabiskan Chanyeol _hyung_!_

Saranghaeyo_!"_

Lalu, beberapa baris di bawahnya, ada tulisan tangan yang berbeda. Kali ini pendek-pendek, namun rapi.

"_Aku tak pernah lelah atau bosan. Aku hanya takut, jika suatu saat kau bertindak bodoh lagi dan aku sedang tak bersamamu. Atau ketika aku sudah tak bisa mengejarmu lagi. Ah, tapi itu tak mungkin, kan? Aku akan selalu mengejarmu, Oh Sehun. Selalu. Aku takkan pernah bosan walau itu memang—jujur saja—melelahkan. Tapi bukannya Sehun adalah Luhan, dan Luhan adalah Sehun? Maka apa yang harus kukhawatirkan? Aku akan selalu menjadi dirimu, begitu pula sebaliknya, _arra_?_

_Ah—kupikir _bubble tea_-nya memang sudah dicicip sedikit oleh Chanyeol. Dan ketika aku bilang bahwa itu milikku, dia langsung meminumnya banyak-banyak sambil mengucap maaf! Pfft!_

_Ah iya, _nado saranghaeyo_, Sehun-ah!~"_

Kris memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop semula, kemudian buru-buru membuka sebuah amplop berwarna putih di dekatnya.

Masih sama seperti tadi, dengan lipatan rapi dan tulisan tangan Oh Sehun di awal.

"_Taman jam tujuh?"_

Dan balasan untuk Sehun dari Luhan, yang Kris yakin, tak pernah disampaikan kepada Sehun. Beberapa baris di bawahnya.

"_Aku melakukan kesalahan, kan? Tapi kenapa kau hanya tersenyum? Aku tahu aku sudah terlambat lebih dari sejam karena aku harus mengantar Minseok ke rumah temannya, aku tahu kau kedinginan. Bahkan aku bisa melihat wajahmu memucat kedinginan. Dan aku tahu kau sudah menghabiskan kopi keempatmu. Tapi kenapa kau masih tersenyum dan berkata '_tak apa-apa'_? Kenapa kau tak marah? Kenapa kau tak pernah marah? Oh Sehun, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku?"_

Lagi, ia menyimpannya kedalam amplop semula, kemudian meraih amplop lain.

Kali ini berwarna merah darah.

"_Bunga daffodil untuk kekasihku di tahun pertama?"_

Masih sama, balasan untuk Sehun yang tertulis tiga baris dibawahnya.

"_Dan kubalas bunga anggrek untuk kekasihku di tahun pertama."_

Kali ini amplop berwarna ungu menarik perhatian Kris.

"_Jongin dan Kyungsoo _hyung _ menjadi kekasih! Junmyeun _hyung _rasanya agak khawatir tentang Jongin. Apakah mereka bisa menjadi pasangan manis seperti kita? Heh, siapa yang tahu, kalau kita selalu bertukar surat seperti anak SD seperti ini? Apa kau pikir ini menggelikan?"_

"_Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang unik. Tapi tak cukup untuk mengalahkan kita. Kita yang terbaik! Soal surat, aku tak berpikir ini menggelikan. Aku menyukainya! Kau selalu mengirimiku surat dan aku tak pernah membalasnya, tapi akan datang surat-surat lain dengan kejutan darimu. Ini—bombastis! Menakjubkan! Kau menunjukkan padaku apa itu romantisme lewat cara sederhana. Jika waktu kita sudah sampai dua tahun, aku akan mengembalikan semua suratmu, lengkap dengan jawabannya. ILU!"_

Surat selanjutnya yang menarik perhatiannya berada dalam amplop berwarna kuning cerah.

"_Apa aku berlebihan? Maafkan aku, karena berlatih terlalu keras. Kau tahu, kau tak usah susah-susah menemaniku latihan sampai larut lagi kalau kau perlu tidur. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti Jongin. Apakah kau berpikir aku bisa melakukannya?_

_Aku juga ingin dipuji seperti mereka memuji Jongin. Aku juga ingin begitu bersinar agar mereka menyandingkanmu denganku. Apa kau pikir itu hal yang cukup mustahil?"_

Dan seperti surat lain, balasannya akan tetap berada di tiga baris surat Sehun.

"_Kau tak perlu menjadi Jongin. Apa kau pikir aku bisa merelakanmu berubah menjadi Jongin? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihku berubah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo~_

_Kau tak perlu pujian dari orang lain. Mereka akan segera tahu kalau kau yang terbaik, _jjang_! Bersinar ataupun tidak, kau tetap milikku. Tak peduli kau berada di nomor berapa, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kau tetaplah yang terbaik bagiku. Hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang pantas untuk disandingkan denganku. Aku penyanyi hebat dan tampan, sedangkan kau penari mengagumkan dan keren! Bukankah kita cocok? Ayay! Bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kalah! Intinya, aku hanya mencintaimu. Apa adanya. Jadi jangan biarkan kau berubah menjadi Jongin, _arra_? _Saranghaeyo_~"_

Kris melipatnya sesegera mungkin, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Jantungnya terasa seperti berdegup dengan sangat kencang, rasanya berbeda dari ketika ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket sepuluh kali. Yang ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan, seperti syaraf rasanya di tarik-ulur, berdenyut menyakitkan.

Pandangannya terpaku pada lantai di bawahnya, menerka-nerka takdir yang selama ini ia tolak. Ya—Kris tak pernah menyadari besarnya rasa cinta Sehun pada Luhan dan sebaliknya selama ini. Ia terlalu sibuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menghindari pandangan yang akan menyakitinya tersebut. Ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa mereka memang benar-benar mencintai sedalam itu. Kris tak pernah tahu, dan ia juga tak sudi mengetahui.

'_Hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang pantas untuk disandingkan denganku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana Sehun?"

Anggota yang lain menolehkan kepalanya, menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Sehun yang memang tak ada di sana.

Baekhyun mendesah setelah mengetahui bahwa Sehun tak ada di antara mereka. "Mungkin masih di dalam kamarnya."

Junmyeun memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia mengangguk setelah membuka matanya, menatap semua member di sana. "Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, Luhan akan pulang ke Beijing hari ini. Tak ada dari kita yang boleh mengantarnya ke bandara, karena akan terlalu mencolok untuk ditangkap kamera. Sebagai gantinya, Kris akan mengantarnya sampai Beijing, lalu memberitahu kedua orangtua Luhan."

Semua member tertunduk lemas mendengar kalimat sang _leader_.

Minseok maju satu langkah, menatap Junmyeun lekat-lekat. "Tak bisakah kita mengatakan salam di rumah sakit?"

"Kau yakin dia takkan melemparkan vas atau remote di depan wajahmu atau berteriak histeris ketika kita masuk?"

"Aku memang tak yakin," sela Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap Junmyeun intens, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. "Tapi—bukankah Sehun belum pernah masuk ke ruangan Luhan? Bisakah kita beri dia satu kesempatan?"

Junmyeun nampak sedang menimbang sesuatu, namun kemudian ia membuka lagi suaranya. Bergetar, dan sarat akan keraguan. "Apakah kau yakin? Maksudku—"

"Kenapa harus ragu?" tantang Kyungsoo, matanya masih nyalang memandang Junmyeun di depannya. "Sehun kekasih Luhan."

"Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Apanya? Kau ragu, _hyung_? Kenapa? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?"

Junmyeun menggeram rendah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi sinyal kuat pada semuanya bahwa sebenarnya ia juga sedang tak bisa berpikir. Semua ini terlalu berat. Satu anggotanya akan pergi, di sisi lain kekasihnya merasa terpuruk atau bersalah atau sejenisnya, dan di satu sisi, orang lain yang jelas-jelas memendam rasa pada Luhan-lah yang akan mengantarnya sampai ke Beijing. Apa itu kurang membingungkan baginya?

"Kyungsoo, aku..."

"Kenapa kau mengizinkan Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan dulu jika kau merasa ragu dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Kyung—"

"Kenapa kau bahkan meragukan mereka, yang setiap kedekatannya kau puji, yang mana kau selalu takjub pada bagaimana Sehun mengikat Luhan, memperhatikannya, mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan bagaimana Luhan membuat Sehun merubah kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya hanya untuknya?" Kyungsoo melantangkan suaranya ketika tangan Jongin meremas tangannya semakin kuat. "Kenapa kau meragu akan hal semacam ini?"

"Aku takkan ragu kalau saja aku tak memperhatikan perasaan keduanya, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mematung—begitu juga dengan semua anggota yang ada di sana. Junmyeun berteriak marah seperti ini adalah kali pertama mereka mendengarnya. Suaranya penuh dengan nada frustrasi dan amarah.

"Aku takkan meragu kalau aku tak khawatir pada perasaan Sehun. Siapa yang bisa menjamin Luhan takkan menyalahkan Sehun? Atas semua kejadian ini—siapa yang berani bertaruh Luhan takkan menyalahkan Sehun karena dia tak ada untuk menolongnya? Lalu siapa yang tak bingung ketika di tengah-tengah itu semua adalah Kris, Kyungsoo?! Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku juga ingin Sehun yang masuk dan mengantarnya ke bandara jika ia bisa!"

"_Hyung_! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Apa kalian tak pernah tahu bagaimana lelahnya menjadi Sehun?" Junmyeun melanjutkan, "dia juga tertekan, asal kalian tahu. Dia tertekan tak bisa menjadi orang yang ada di saat Luhan seperti ini. Dia juga ingin menolongnya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kalian harusnya tahu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil, membuat semua mata berpaling padanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kim Junmyeun, lalu berkata—"Kau tak perlu ragu, karena yang kau hadapi adalah Sehun dan Luhan."

"Kyungsoo—kau tak ta..."

Suara derit pintu di ujung ruangan memutus kalimat Junmyeun. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Kris yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil menenteng dua buah koper berwarna hitam. Langkahnya yang pelan menggema sampai ke tengah ruangan, membiarkan semua yang ada di sana berpaling memandangnya.

Dan ketika sosok jangkung tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Junmyeun, ia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan sesungguhnya adalah hal yang sia-sia."

"Apanya yang sia-sia?"

"Kyungsoo, hentikan," cegah Jongin.

Kris menoleh menatap _dongsaeng_-nya. "Luhan hanya akan memberi reaksi yang sama kepada setiap orang."

"Kita bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Apa kau mau menyodorkan Sehun? Kau bisa memastikan Sehun takkan semakin merasa bersalah dan terluka setelah keluar ruangan? Atau kau bahkan sudah meminta Sehun? Apa dia masih punya muka untuk masuk ke sana dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Kita belum mencobanya."

Kris memalingkan mukanya dari Kyungsoo. "Manager memberitahuku bahwa Luhan akan siap dalam setengah jam. Pesawat akan _take off _dua jam lagi. Akan kusampaikan pesan kalian."

"Kita bahkan masih punya waktu dua jam untuk membawa Sehun."

"Kyungsoo, tolong berhenti."

"Apanya yang harus berhenti, Jongin? Aku hanya ingin memohon untuk Sehun! Kau bahkan juga tahu betapa besar cinta mereka berdua! Kau tahu, aku juga, dan mereka harus tahu! Sehun berhak membuktikan bahwa dialah yang Luhan cintai! Dia berhak—"

"Pergi saja."

Semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Se-sehun?"

Di seberang ruangan, Sehun sedang keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan memunggungi mereka semua ke arah dapur.

Sampai di depan pintu dapur, ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil satu gelas di rak yang terletak di sisi kanan. "Pergi saja."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua member menatapnya, semua gerak-geriknya. Beberapa dari mereka merasa iba, beberapa yang lain bingung. Sementara Kris diam mematung. Ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Pergi saja," ulangnya. Ia mengucapkan dua kata itu seperti mantra, pendek dan berulang-ulang.

"Sehun, kita bisa—"

"KUBILANG PERGI SAJA SANA! APA KALIAN TULI? PERGI SANA, JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!"

Kyungsoo dan yang lain menahan napas mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Punggungnya bergetar hebat ketika ia mengatakannya, napasnya yang semakin memberat terdengar putus-putus.

Kris meremas gundukan kertas yang berada di tangan kirinya. Rahangnya mengeras ketika Sehun berulang kali mengulangi kata 'pergi saja'. Ia menatapnya bak hewan buas yang mengincar mangsanya.

Kris tak menyadari bahwa kini kakinya berjalan tanpa diperintah. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia berada tepat satu langkah menuju sosok Sehun, tangannya menggapai tanpa ia komando. Ia membalik badan Sehun dengan sekali hentak, membuat mata _hazel _Sehun yang mengeruh karena air mata terlihat begitu menyakitkan—bahkan di mata Kris.

Napas keduanya memburu, tatapan dingin saling dilemparkan. Dan saat itu juga, Kris tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tak memaki Oh Sehun.

"Kau memang seharusnya hidup dalam penyesalan."

Ia menyodorkan tumpukan kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, mendorongnya ke dada Sehun dengan keras, menyebabkan sang _dongsaeng _yang tersentak ke belakang.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan ketahuilah bahwa kalimatmu barusan akan semakin melukainya."

Sehun menatap kumpulan kertas itu. bukan. Bukan hanya kertas, Sehun sangat mengetahuinya. Itu adalah kumpulan amplop warna-warni yang dari beberapa tahun yang lalu ia berikan untuk Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya lama, pandangannya makin mengeruh oleh air mata, dan telinganya menjadi tak berfungsi dengan baik. Ia bahkan tak mendengar bagaimana Kris berpamitan pada semua yang ada di sana, keluar melalui pintu depan, kemudian menutupnya pelan.

Meninggalkan semuanya mematung memandang Sehun iba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ragu?"

Luhan menoleh menatap Kris, kemudian menunduk sambil menggeleng. Tubuhnya akan selalu berjengit tiap kali ada orang yang mendekat padanya, dan saat itu terjadi, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendekat kearah tubuh jangkung Kris, meminta perlindungan.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tunggu penumpang, menanti menit untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Beijing hari ini juga.

Melihat Luhan yang nampak gelisah, Kris kembali menatapnya dan bertanya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk, namun hal itu tak membuat Kris percaya begitu saja. Memilih bungkam karena tak ada gunanya menyuruh Luhan untuk jujur, Kris mengangguk pelan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka dipersilakan untuk turun dan bergegas menuju ke pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi. Luhan menolak untuk menggenggam tangan Kris, namun ia tetap berjalan menempel pada si pemuda jangkung.

**tbc**

**a/n : **_it seems like it is too late to publish it now ;_; i'm sorry. This papers and presentation drives me crazy. Aah, since tonight is exolution first day in Seoul and there's so much picts of OSH without Luhan around him, that's ruin my mood. I miss him—no—them so much. Aah i wanna die rite now TT_

_last chap will be published in two weeks i think. I won't make Sehun or Luhan getting hurt even in ma ff. Pffft they are too cute to be separated, u know? Thank for those who (still) wanna read this even though it takes a long time._


	4. missing you

"_Dari pusat kantor SM Entertainment, Cho Jong Shi melaporkan. Berdasarkan fakta-fakta yang terkuak ke media sehubungan dengan absennya Lu Han dan Wu Yi Fan dari hadapan publik dalam kurun waktu seminggu, seorang _stylist _artis yang menolak menyebutkan namanya membeberkan fakta mengejutkan bahwa Lu Han dan Wu Yi Fan, anggota EXO-M, dikabarkan telah kembali ke Tiongkok. Berdasarkan berita yang dapat kami dapat, Lu Han dikabarkan memiliki gangguan pada kejiwaannya, sehingga rekan satu negaranya, Wu Yifan atau kerap di—"_

_Klik_. Televisi di matikan.

Ruangan itu hanya terisi oleh lima orang anggota, diam di tempatnya masing-masing, sambil memandang nyalang pada televisi di depan mereka. Suara deru napas dan denting jarum jam memenuhi ruangan—tak ada yang mau berkomentar atas berita barusan.

"Berengsek." Jongin menggeram rendah, bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil memaki para pencari berita. "Mereka benar-benar berengsek! Dari mana mereka tahu hal ini?! Bukankah agensi sudah mencoba menutupinya dengan sempurna?! Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Gangguan kejiwaan?! _For God's sake_!"

Tak ada yang mau membuka suara ataupun menjawab perkataan Jongin, tak pula dengan Kyungsoo. Yixing dan Minseok membenamkan muka mereka di antara kedua telapak tangannya, sementara Sehun masih anteng dengan ponsel di tangan.

Pemuda albino tersebut telah mau membuka dirinya selepas Luhan pergi. Ia sudah mau bergabung dengan para _hyung_ nya walau hanya sekadar bercengkerama singkat. Ia bahkan sudah tak menghindar dari kerumunan ketika para _hyung_ nya membicarakan perihal Luhan.

"Apa agensi sebegitu bodohnya menutupi kepergian mereka berdua? Apa—"

"Apa mungkin ini kerjaan _sasaeng _fans?" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, menyela perkataan Jongin. Matanya menatap Jongin tajam, yang dibalas dengan pandangan tak setuju dari sang kekasih.

"_Sasaeng _hanya akan mengonsumsi berita idolanya secara pribadi. Takkan ada _sasaeng _yang mau membeberkan berita penting semacam ini. Toh tak ada untungnya bagi mereka."

"Apakah ini ulah _haters_?"

Minseok, yang sedari tadi tak buka suara, menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Itu adalah konklusi paling memungkinkan. Daripada _sasaeng_, _haters _lebih ingin menjatuhkan kita. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adala—"

"Apakah itu penting?"

Semua anggota yang ada di sana—termasuk Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka—menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Apakah penting membahas sesuatu seperti itu?" lanjut Oh Sehun. Kalimatnya terasa datar, namun Kyungsoo dan yang lain sangat tahu kalau ia khawatir, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang bergetar. Pandangannya terpaku pada ponsel yang berada di tangannya, memainkan permainan entah apa namanya.

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab Oh Sehun, karena memang, hal tersebut tak penting untuk dibahas. Kelimanya langsung terdiam larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sampai tubuh Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua sambil berseloroh—"Apa persediaan ramen instan kita masih ada?"

"Rak dapur sebelah kanan dari kiri nomor dua paling atas. Ambil yang berwarna hijau, yang warna merah milikku," ucap Jongin sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Sehun mendengus sambil terus berjalan.

Jongin duduk merapat pada Kyungsoo, sementara tangannya memberi isyarat pada Yixing dan Minseok untuk merapat. _Hyung _yang tergabung dalam anggota EXO-M tersebut merapatkan tubuh mereka ke arah Jongin, kemudian memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

Ini adalah hal biasa yang mereka lakukan. Ketika Sehun beranjak pergi, mereka akan mendiskusikan topik yang tak ingin Sehun bahas.

"Apa satu dari kalian tahu sesuatu yang ganjil?" tanya Jongin sambil memelankan nada suaranya.

Minseok dan Yixing mengangkat alis mereka, sementara Kyungsoo bertanya, "apanya yang ganjil?"

Jongin berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya, kemudian mencuri pandang ke arah dapur, takut jika saja Sehun sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Ketika ia tak melihat sosok Sehun, ia kembali membuka suara, memelankan intonasinya.

"Apa satu dari kalian ada yang tahu kenapa Luhan _hyung _menjadi depresi seperti itu?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Dia terlalu syok karena ulah para preman bejat itu," jawab Yixing enteng, dan dihadiahi anggukan singkat oleh Minseok.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya memandang Yixing dan Jongin secara bergantian. Kemudian, dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia menjawab. "Jongin ada benarnya juga. Setahuku, dalam kasus seperti ini, ada banyak faktor yang menyebabkan sang korban menjadi sangat depresi seperti itu. Dalam drama yang sering aku tonton, banyak yang mengisahkan jika seseorang yang punya trauma mendalam terhadap perlakuan seksual banyak disebabkan karena masa lalu mereka."

"Masa lalu?" tanya Minseok ragu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Jiwa detektifnya muncul entah dari mana. Untuk informasi saja, Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang selalu berangan menjadi detektif kelas atas yang ingin menyelesaikan kasus mafia narkoba atau kasus pembunuhan berantai lainnya, namun kariernya harus berada di jalan ini.

"Masa lalu seperti sang korban pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh orang terdekatnya, ia pernah diperlakukan tak pantas, dan yang lain."

"Apa mungkin dia—"

"Dia apa, Jongin?"

Jongin nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan, tapi melihat tatapan ketiga _hyung_nya yang nampak sangat ingin tahu, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa mungkin—Sehun ... kalian tahulah maksudku?"

Kyungsoo dan yang lain menggeleng pelan, dan itu membuat Jongin mendesah frustrasi.

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan _melanjutkan dengan intonasi serendah mungkin. "Apa mungkin Sehun pernah berlaku kasar padanya? Mungkin saja, ka—aduh! _Ya _Do Kyungsoo apa yang kaulakukan padaku?!"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin yang sedetik yang lalu ia pukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan _deathglare _terbaiknya, membuat Jongin menciut seketika. Minseok dan Yixing yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah keduanya, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sehun tidak seperti itu, bodoh!"

Jongin, yang masih merengut sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, bertanya pada kekasihnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuat konklusi seenaknya jika tak tahu faktanya. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan belum pernah melakukan_nya_!"

Yixing, Minseok dan Jongin terdiam. Ketiganya hanya mengedipkan matanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo. Si mungil hanya memutar matanya imajiner mengetahui betapa lemotnya ketiga manusia tersebut, sampai ia mendengar suara Yixing menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Maksudmu—Sehun belum pernah mencoba _BDSM _dengan Luhan?"

Jongin dan Minseok menatap Yixing horor, mungkin bertanya-tanya darimana bocah tersebut tahu hal-hal seperti itu.

"Maksudku mereka malah belum pernah melakukan_nya_."

"_Nya_?"

"_Nya_."

"_Nya _yang apa?" tanya Jongin geram.

"Bukankah sudah jelas _nya _yang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda ketiga kawannya.

Mendengar dan melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, menjadikan Minseok dan Yixing seketika itu juga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sementara Jongin langsung melongo lebar.

"Belum pernah melakukan_nya_?!" Jongin mencoba mempertegas, dan dijawab oleh Kyungsoo dengan anggukan puas.

"Tapi Kyungsoo—"

"Ya, Yixing _hyung_?"

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu?" lanjut Yixing sambil menatap Kyungsoo inosen.

Minseok dan Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Yixing—menatap Kyungsoo curiga. Pemuda mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Kim Jongin selama hampir satu tahun itu gelagapan, manik hitamnya bergerak gelisah, dan cengirannya berganti menjadi tawa gugup.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin curiga.

"I-itu..."

"Itu ap—" Kalimat Jongin terputus, karena otaknya tiba-tiba saja berpikir hal yang rasional. "Jangan-jangan kau—selama ini, kau ... kau mengintip kegiatan malam mereka, iya?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, kemudian kembali mendamprat kepala sang kekasih sambil berteriak, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jongin putus asa karena ia terus saja dipukuli oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah ketika ia yakin tak ada jalan keluar kecuali menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, ini karena sebuah janji."

"Janji?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dulu sekali, aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan _hyung _membuat sebuah perjanjian yang isinya tak akan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan kekasih kita sebelum hubungan mencapai umur setahun."

"Dan bukankah mereka sudah memasuki tahun kedua?"

"Yah—aku tahu kalau mereka belum melakukannya ketika Luhan _hyung _terlanjur tahu bahwa aku da—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti ketika pandangan Jongin mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, dan karena ia baru sadar dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kamu dan apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Minseok curiga.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Tidak apa-apa, kok! Sungguh, aku ti—"

"Kyungsoo _hyung _ingin mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo mengingkari janjinya."

Keempat pemuda yang terlibat pembicaraan diam-diam itu terkejut dan terlonjak dari tempat duduk ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun telah datang dari dapur, membawa sebuah ramen kemasan yang telah diseduh dengan air panas.

Kyungsoo dan yang lain membatu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan setelah Sehun duduk di samping si mungil Do Kyungsoo, meniup-niup ramennya hingga mendingin.

"Se-Sehun..."

"Apa, Kyungsoo _hyung_? Aku benar, kan?"

"_Y-ya_!Oh Sehun! Jaga bicaramu! I-itu tidak benar! Sama sekali tak benar!"

Sehun tertawa geli melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menjiwit lengannya keras, menyebabkan rintihan dari si albino.

"Makanya, kalian jangan sering-sering membicarakanku di belakang."

"Kami takut menyakiti perasaanmu, bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian menyeruput ramennya pelan-pelan. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah berbesar hati, kok."

Kyungsoo dan yang lain mendesah lega, kemudian tersenyum melihat Sehun dan segala gerak-geriknya ketika makan ramen miliknya. Mereka rindu melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Ini adalah kali pertama _magnae _di grup mereka bertingkah biasa semenjak ambisinya mengejar posisi Jongin.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya memakan ramen, menatap lantai di bawah kakinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, yang mana membuat Jongin merutuki perkataannya. Sehun meletakkan ramennya di meja kaca di depannya, kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa di belakang punggungnya.

"Lebih baik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin. "Lebih merasa baik atas apa yang kuperbuat selama ini."

Jongin membalas senyum sang _magnae _dengan senyuman yang tak kalah cerah, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau merindukannya?" tanya Minseok sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin, ingin mendengar jawaban Sehun dengan seksama.

Oh Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh _hyung_ nya. "Pertanyaan apa itu, _hyung_? Tentu saja iya!"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, sambil memandang Sehun tajam.

Pemuda albino di sisi kanannya memandang balik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh sayangnya, ingatannya terbang ke sisi di mana Luhan berada saat ini. Dengan senyuman lemah dan tatapan cinta yang membuncah-buncah terpancar dari manik cokelatnya, ia mengangguk. Lirih, bibirnya menjawab—"selalu."

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan jika ia tak kembali?"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin mencoba memeringatkan Kyungsoo, namun hal itu tak dipedulikannya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun susah payah menjawab pertanyaan mereka, namun Kyungsoo ingin tahu kesungguhan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Jika ia benar-benar mencintai Luhan, selalu, maka menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang sangat mudah karena setelah ini, Kyungsoo yakin, bahwa Sehun akan melalui perjalanan yang sangat sulit agar ia bisa membawa Luhan kembali ke sisinya.

Sehun memandang lurus televisi di depannya, mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama dengan sang kekasih hati. Senyuman kembali mampir di wajahnya, memantrikan ingatan demi ingatan yang ia lalui bersama Luhan.

Dan dengan segenap hati dan keteguhan yang tak bisa terdobrak oleh apapun di dunia ini, Sehun menjawab—"aku akan kembali pulang untuknya," katanya sambil menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Sehun tersenyum. Do Kyungsoo mengetahui dengan baik apa maksud sang _magnae_, maka dari itu, ia mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, memberi semangat.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Entahlah, Jongin _hyung_. Aku bingung," jawab Sehun. "Aku baru saja memikirkan akan mencari _uke _baru," lanjutnya sambil memasang seringaian menyebalkan untuk Jongin, yang mana ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si pemuda mungil.

Mata Jongin membola sempurna ketika melihat Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada sang kekasih. Sejurus kemudian, si pemuda _tan _tersebut langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat, mencoba menjauhkannya dari Sehun sambil berteriak padanya. "_Ya_! Jangan macam-macam, ya, Oh Sehun! Cari _uke _lain saja sana! Dengan Baekhyun _hyung _saja kau!"

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka _uke _yang manis dan pendiam, Jong."

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun! Jangan lari kau!"

Kyungsoo hanya menepuk dahinya ketika melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang kembali seperti semula; penuh dengan teriakan dan makian di seluruh penjuru _dorm_.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ya, Yixing _hyung_?"

"Apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan kau yang mengingkari janji?"

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang akan membuat mukanya lebih merah dari sekarang ini, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk berlari mengejar Jongin yang sepertinya sudah menangkap Sehun dan berniat ingin menampar pantat sang _magnae_.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo-ya tunggu! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

/"Apakah Luhan di sana baik-baik saja?"/

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi krusak-krusuk di seberang telepon, tempat di mana Junmyeun berada.

Kris memijit pelipisnya frustrasi. Pejaman matanya mengerat, otaknya buntu, napas-nya terdengar putus asa. Ia kalut.

Sudah satu bulan lebih ia cuti dari dunia hiburan Korea untuk menemani Luhan, yang nyatanya masih seperti itu.

Masih terasa sangat jelas di benak Kris bagaimana pertama kali ia sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana tubuh kecil Luhan bergetar hebat ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok ibunya yang menyambutnya dengan wajah kaget dan bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang malah berteriak, jatuh tersungkur, lalu menangis.

Sampai saat ini Kris masih bingung. Apa yang membuat Luhan menangis di malam hari—seperti kata Nyonya Lu.

Kris hampir putus asa mengetahui bahwa Luhan, bukannya semakin membaik di kampung halamannya—malah semakin terpuruk.

Nyonya Lu, pada suatu hari, saat Kris berkunjung ke kediaman Luhan, mengatakan bahwa Luhan selalu mengunci diri di kamar, menangis meraung-raung saat malam, dan menolak di bawa ke psikiater.

Dan kenyataan bahwa pihak agensi menanyakan perihal keterlanjutan kontrak dengan Luhan memukulnya telak.

/"Kris?"/

Menghela napas untuk yang terakhir kali, Kris menjawab. "Tidak ada perubahan."

Mungkin itu kalimat terpendek yang bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Wu Yifan. Mungkin itu tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan terberat yang harus mereka katakan pada pihak agensi. Mungkin tiga kata barusan—adalah jawaban penantian mereka selama sebulan lebih.

Junmyeun menyesali keputusannya me-_loudspeaker_ telepon genggamnya di depan para membernya.

Lima detik berlalu dalam keheningan, karena pada dasarnya si ketua juga tak tahu harus merespon apa, telepon di tutup dari pihak Kris.

Dan Junmyeun masih mematung di tempatnya. Matanya terasa berat untuk menoleh, bahkan pada para membernya. Bahkan mungkin ia tak punya kemampuan untuk melirik kearah di mana pemuda Oh berada.

Detik demi detik terlewati tanpa ada yang memberi reaksi. Hening yang pekat dan pahit menyelimuti hawa di antara mereka-mereka yang berkutat pada pemikiran sendiri.

Sampai satu gerak dari Oh Sehun memaksa atensi mereka tertuju padanya.

Pemuda yang terakhir kali diketahui sebagai kekasih dari Luhan tersebut mencoba bangkit, dengan kepala yang tertunduk, pancaran mata yang menunjukkan kelelahan dan penyesalan, serta kalut dan takut dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sehun membalik badannya, langkah tegapnya membawanya pergi tanpa sepatah kata atau sejumput reaksi bagi berita yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Jongin memandang punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh—punggung yang selalu terlihat tegap dan kuat, kini berjalan seperti takkan ada lagi alasan bagi Sehun untuk tetap bertahan.

Jongin dan yang lain tahu, betapa Sehun merindukan kekasihnya. Jongin dan yang lain tahu, bagaimana Sehun mencoba untuk menangis tanpa suara saat malam menjelang, ketika ia sadar bahwa ia dan Luhan meniti kisah yang rumit. Jongin dan yang lain tahu, bagaimana Sehun mencoba bangkit dengan puing-puing yang menyakitinya, karena tak ada Luhan di sisinya selama ini.

Namun Jongin dan yang lain takkan pernah tahu, apa yang di lakukan Sehun tepat ketika tubuh tegap Sehun menghilang di antara pintu kamarnya.

Suasana kembali senyap ketika pintu kamar Sehun tertutup, menimbulkan bunyi yang mengiris hati Jongin dan yang lain—seakan mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Satu yang pasti—di hari-hari selanjutnya, Sehun tak akan sama lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sehun special POV**_

Di antara kisah Desdemona, Ophelia, Rosalind, Margareth, dan yang lainnya—mengapa kisahmu yang harus terlakon seperti ini? Aku kadang ingin menyerah dengan semua harapan dan doa yang kupanjatkan setiap hari—berharap bahwa suatu saat kau akan pulang dan aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Kau akan berlari kearahku seperti saat aku menjemputmu tahun lalu, sepulangnya kau dari kegiatan promosi album baru di China. Kau akan berlari dengan senyumanmu yang selalu kutunggu, melebarkan tanganmu seakan kau punya sayap untuk merengkuhku begitu erat. Dan aku akan tertawa ketika kau berada dalam pelukku. Kau akan berbisik mengatakan betapa kau merindukanku, mengatakan bahwa sebulan nampak seperti selamanya tanpaku. Lalu aku akan mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukanku, menanggapi celotehanmu dengan satu kalimat—"bukankah sekarang aku di sini?"

Maukah Tuhan melakukan satu keajaibannya sekali lagi untukku?

Maukah—kau kembali?

Aku merindukanmu sampai aku ingin mati, sampai aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sampai aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana ini semua akan berakhir. Setiap hari aku akan bangun dengan doa yang sama—semoga hari ini kau akan kembali. Atau, paling tidak, besok. Atau lusa. Atau minggu depan. Atau bulan depan. Atau tahun depan. Atau suatu saat—tak apa. Yang penting kau kembali. Selama apapun waktu membutuhkanmu untuk kembali, aku akan selalu menantimu.

Atau di sore hari, ketika bahkan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga dan oranye, aku akan termenung di kamar. Mungkin Jongin benar, mungkin kau sudah lelah berlari dan mengejarku. Mungkin kau sudah terlalu muak denganku. Mungkin kau sudah enggan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pergi menyusul ketika aku berlari.

Dan di malam hari, aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan merebahkan diri di atas kasur, memejamkan mata, berimajinasi jika saja aku tak sebodoh itu—pasti kau akan tetap ada di sini.

Namun mungkin takdir sedang memainkan perannya. Nyatanya, Kris bilang, kau masih tetap sama.

Bukan ketikdakhadiranmu di sini yang membuatku ingin mati, Luhan. Bukan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kau masih seperti itu—meraung-raung, menangis, dan beberapa hal menyedihkan lainnya lah yang membuatku seakan ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup.

Ini semua salahku.

Memikirkannya bahkan membuat langkahku terasa semakin berat, jarak antara pintu dan tempat tidurku serasa bermil-mil jauhnya.

_**Sehun POV End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa berbicara dengannya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menoleh ke depan, tepat di mana pintu kamar Sehun-Luhan-Kyungsoo tertutup rapat. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih _handle _pintu, ragu-ragu, namun ketika tangan Jongin mendorong tangannya agar cepat membuka pintu, ia langsung melakukannya.

Dan ketika Jongin di sampingnya membisikkan kata 'semoga berhasil' padanya, Kyungsoo langsung membukanya tanpa halangan.

Dan hal pertama yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata adalah kamarnya yang masih rapi, hening, dan—

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin.

—"Tak ada Sehun di dalam."

Jongin membelalakkan mata, lalu mendorong badan Kyungsoo menjauh dari depan pintu, kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut tanpa aba-aba, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit tak suka.

"Kyungsoo, kemana Sehun?!"

"Mana kutahu!"

Si pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Sehun, mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, kemudian mulai menyusuri kamar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" tanya Kyungsoo geram ketika ia melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mengacak-acak seluruh isi kamarnya.

"Menemukan sesuatu," jawab Jongin sambil menyibak selimut tempat tidur Sehun, "kalau ia melarikan diri atau berniat bunuh diri, pasti ia meninggalkan surat un—Aw! Kyungsoo apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Kalau berpikir itu yang rasional, bodoh! Mana mungkin Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu!" Kyungsoo, dengan matanya yang memicing tajam dan tangan yang masih mengepal erat, berbicara pada Jongin.

Jongin merengut, mengelus perutnya yang baru kena bogem mentah, kemudian menelusuri kamar Sehun dengan sekali lirik. "Mungkin hanya keluar mencari udara segar."

Kyungsoo nampak menimang-nimang, kemudian mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan kecil, yang mana membuat Jongin menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Jongin—bisakah..."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya. Si pemuda mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan takut untuk menanyakannya, yang mana jawabannya masih bias.

"Bisakah... Sehun hidup tanpa Luhan?"

Mungkin kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin sampai saat ini, hanya akan ada keheningan yang mengikuti pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Mengetahui bahwa Kim Jongin, teman yang sangat dekat dengan Oh Sehun, bahkan tak yakin akan jawabannya, Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pasrah, menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap apakah esok akan lebih dingin dari lantai di bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan setelahnya, Kris kembali.

Tanpa Luhan.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekati Sehun ketika ia melihat Kris pulang hanya dengan dua koper. Tidak bersama Luhannya.

Bahkan saat malam hari Sehun berteriak di taman belakang _dorm_, Kyungsoo hanya akan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu musim semi berlalu. Dan masih seperti itu.

_Schedule _yang panjang dan melelahkan. Sebelas anggota. Minus Sehun yang terlihat tak seperti manusia.

Robot. Zombie. Mayat. Rongsokan. Kosong. Ketiadaan. _Heartless_.

Ia tersenyum di depan kamera. Ia menatap kosong dunia di belakang panggung.

Ia tertawa di depan penggemar. Ia mengutuk kenapa ia masih bisa berpura-pura di malam hari.

Ia hidup di atas panggung. Ia mati setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu dari daun maple berubah warna dari hijau menjadi kuning dan pada akhirnya memerah untuk membuat Jongin merasa muak dengan tingkah Oh Sehun yang seperti mainan mengenaskan.

Hidup tanpa ingin hidup.

Pada suatu hari di musim semi yang lain, satu tahun sejak mereka mengatakan pada publik bahwa mereka akan meneruskan karier mereka dengan sebelas anggota, Jongin merasa bahwa mereka sebenarnya bersepuluh.

Karena Sehun sudah menghentikan minatnya pada apapun di dunia ini.

"Kita ada jadwal penuh untuk minggu depan. Beberapa stasiun televisi meminta kita untuk datang. Untuk Senin, kita ada jadwal penuh dari jam sembilan pagi sampai sebelas malam. Untuk Selasa, kita—"

"Junmyeun _hyung_..."

Junmyeun mendongak dari kertas yang dipegangnya. "Ya, Jongin?"

"Sehun sedang tak sehat. Bisakah kita kosongkan beberapa jadwal untuk setidaknya dua hari?"

Baru saja Junmyeun ingin menyahut, suara Oh Sehun yang lebih dingin menginterupsi.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Selalu seperti itu. Membuat Jongin muak.

"Aku akan menghadirinya."

Jongin mengepalkan tangan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang menolak menatap mereka semua, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu di luar sana. Ia menatap seperti ia menatap kematiannya sendiri; dingin dan hampa.

"Jangan kosongkan, _hyung_," tukas Sehun.

_Brak! _Jongin menggebrak meja di depannya, memicing menatap Sehun di seberang ruangan. Pergerakan yang ia buat mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana—kecuali Sehun tentu saja.

Kris, yang memang dari dulu sudah bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, memilih untuk beranjak dari sana.

Lalu Jongin dengan suaranya yang berat dan mengintimidasi, menolak untuk mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun, berbicara. "Jadwal akan diminta untuk ditolak, Sehun. Ini permintaanku."

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta. Aku akan meminta untuk menjalankannya," jawab Sehun. Tak ada getaran atau rasa gentar dalam suaranya saat menjawab kalimat Jongin.

Cukup sudah. Jongin sudah sampai batasnya.

"Melihat kau yang menyedihkan seperti ini, aku menolak untuk tampil di depan kamera."

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Maka jangan bodohi dirimu sendiri dengan tak tidur dan malah memandangi sebuah foto."

Ada pergerakan pada manik cokelat Sehun, walau tubuhnya tak menampilkan reaksi apapun. Ia masih melenyapkan tangannya di dalam saku celana, berdiri tegap di samping jendela.

"Aku tidak," kilah Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai, mengabaikan bisikan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeun yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Telat.

Jongin terlalu merasa sesak melihat Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Kau memang tak memandangi fotonya. Kau lebih seperti meratap dan merindukan sosok di dalam foto. Yang mana membuatmu kini seperti ini. Yang membuatmu putus asa, tak hidup. Lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang, Oh Sehun. Kau seperti tenggelam tanpa mau seorangpun membantumu keluar. Bahkan penggemar sudah mulai melihat dirimu yang sekarang. Mereka bahkan bertanya padaku saat acara _fansigning _kemarin, _'apa Sehun Oppa baik-baik saja?' _sebagian dari mereka bahkan menangkap fotomu yang menampilkan ekspresi busuk seperti ini. Lihatlah, Sehun. Kau sudah dalam tarafmu untuk berpura-pura."

Hening.

Hanya ada rengekan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti. Dan suara langkah kaki Kris yang entah kemana, menggaung di antara ruangan-ruangan kosong.

"Jawablah, Oh Sehun."

Masih hening. Napas Jongin memburu karena amarah. Matanya berkilat tajam, seringainya menghilang.

"JAWABLAH, _BANGSAT_! SETIDAKNYA CACI AKU, MAKI AKU, PUKUL AKU SEPERTI DULU SAAT KITA BERTENGKAR KAU BAJINGAN!"

Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Jongin yang hendak berlari ke arah Sehun, namun ada tangan lain yang meraih tubuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak mengetahui bahwa tubuh Jongin telah ditarik oleh tangan lain. Dan kejadiannya begitu cepat. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, di mana Kris bersiap melayangkan tinju kearahnya, dan Kyungsoo beserta anggota yang lain memekik kaget.

Satu pukulan yang Jongin minta dari Sehun, diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Kris.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya memandang dua _hyung_nya tersebut. Ia mengerutkan keningnya walau tak kentara, menatap Jongin yang sedang tersungkur dan Kris yang sedang menatap Jongin tajam—yang mana langsung beralih menatapnya.

Dalam keheningan yang tak seorangpun mampu bersuara seperti itu, suara Kris yang berat dan dingin terdengar menakutkan.

"Hati yang terlanjur mati, takkan mampu menyakiti. Bahkan mencintai. Biarkan aku yang membalasnya untukmu, Jongin-ah. Agar kau bisa diam sejenak."

Lalu sosok itu pergi, entah kemana. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegak menghilang dari pintu masuk _dorm_, meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri dipapah Kyungsoo. Senyum meremehkan masih ia tunjukkan pada Sehun sebelum ia pergi dari ruang tengah.

Satu persatu dari mereka membubarkan diri setelah Junmyeun berkata bahwa ia akan mendiskusikan kembali jadwal mereka dengan manager.

Sampai saat satu orang yang masih bersama dengan Sehun di ruangan itu. Byun Baekhyun baru beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Sehun nanar.

Suaranya yang lirih seakan memukul telak hati Sehun yang paling dalam, menyadarkannya, menariknya ke permukaan. Menggetarkan kepura-puraan yang selama ini ia bangun. Menyisakan perih yang tak terperi.

Sebelum akhirnya, Byun Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Suara dan kalimat Baekhyun masih terngiang di telinga Sehun. Terngiang berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

"Hatimu—tidak mati, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadwal mengisi acara dikosongkan tiga hari—manager menyetujuinya.

Junmyeun datang memberitahu. Beberapa member nampak lega karena mereka akan punya waktu untuk beristirahat dengan cukup.

Seperti biasa, Sehun akan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Membuat Jongin lagi-lagi memicing tajam, namun urung beranjak karena Kyungsoo memohon dengan sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu menjadi hari paling melegakan bagi mereka, karena empat hari kedepan mereka libur dan terbebas dari jadwal mengisi acara.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah, menonton acara televisi dan kadang mengobrol santai, sebelum suara derit pintu terdengar.

Ketika Sehun melewati mereka berdua dengan menenteng satu tas ransel, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berlari kearah Sehun yang telah berhenti di depan pintu.

Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang dengan kening yang berkerut tajam.

"Sehun..."

Oh Sehun membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang menatap khawatir padanya.

Dan dalam pandangan terakhir, Sehun melemparkan sebuah senyum pada mereka berdua, sebelum sosoknya berbalik kembali, meraih _handle _pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama terpaku. Pasalnya, itu adalah senyum pertama yang diperlihatkan Sehun pada mereka semenjak Luhan ditemukan mengenaskan di lorong gelap bersama tiga pemuda yang hendak memperkosanya.

Dan Baekhyun lebih dari tahu—jika senyum Sehun adalah senyum yang mengisyaratkan rasa terimakasih untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka masih menatap seperti orang idiot pada pintu di depannya, tak menyadari bahwa gema suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa datang di balik punggung mungil mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Baekhyun _hyung_! Kemana Sehun?!"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil mereka. Keduanya berbalik kebelakang, dan menemukan Jongin berlari dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua dengan napas yang memburu.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengernyit bingung.

Jongin mencoba bernapas normal karena—sungguh, ia baru berlari melewati tangga dan koridor di _dorm _mereka yang luas. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membukanya, yang ditampilkan keduanya hanyalah ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca.

"Hyung-hyung_ku, aku sudah bicara pada manager agar aku bisa diberi waktu lima hari untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Manager mengizinkannya, dan aku memintanya untuk tak mengatakan ini pada kalian dulu. _Hyung_, maaf ini mendadak, tapi aku harus pergi. Jika aku tak cepat-cepat pergi, aku hanya akan menjadi lebih buruk dari ini. Aku janji akan kembali setelah lima hari, _hyung_! Terimakasih."_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan bingung sebelum suara Jongin menyadarkan mereka.

"Dia membutuhkan satu tahun untuk sadar," katanya, "lelet sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sehun POV**_

Musim semi; pohon oak dan maple merimbun, bunga menampilkan warna tercerahnya, teh yang di seduh di depan rumah, jalan yang ramai dengan anak kecil dengan permen kapas di tangan. Untukku, musim semi lebih seperti musim penjerat kebahagiaan. Cukup sudah satu tahun aku berpura-pura seperti idiot. Cukup sudah aku bersembunyi seperti pengecut.

Padahal—aku tahu dari awal. Hanya saja, aku terlalu tolol untuk baru menyadarinya.

Luhan, maafkan aku.

Seharusnya aku langsung masuk ke kamar rawatmu sesaat setelah kau masuk ke sana. Barangkali yang kaubutuhkan hanya aku. Barangkali yang kauinginkan adalah dekapanku. Seperti biasa.

Seharusnya aku langsung mengejarmu ke bandara ketika kau hendak ke China. Barangkali yang kauharapkan adalah kehadiranku untuk membawamu kembali. Barangkali yang kauharapkan adalah aku—

—yang saat itu hanya mengambil langkah diam saja.

Luhan-ah...

Tunggu aku...

_**Sehun POV End**_

.

.

.

_tbc_

_._

_._

_a/n : hello is anybody here /krik/ /garukgaruktembok/ /bersihindebu/ /digampar/_

_it's been a very long time like a year wtf?! I know im a bad author im sorry but im trying to work on it now pls forgive meh_

_one more chap so it'll be finished!_

_Let sehun meets lu han in the next chap, let them be happy hehehe. Yup, fanfic ini bakal jadi happy ending yeyeeyeyeye_

_So pleaseu forgive me huhuhu and please wait a bit more for the ending huhu_

_Thanks a bunch to the reader/reviewer yang selalu nagih-nagih dan jadi penyemangat. I love you to no end lah~ thanks again to my twin__** hanidiane **__for reminding me every now and then bout this ol' fic hehe_

_C u later, maybe this weekend when i'll post new chap of 'home'. New reader and reviewer are welcomed!_


End file.
